


【双北】Because Of You (撒律师x何老师)  (RPS)

by mzdzt2019



Category: 100 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双北 - Freeform, 撒何 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzdzt2019/pseuds/mzdzt2019
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

1.

去年撒贝宁和何炅一起合租了一家公寓，原本只是为了各自的需要，但是慢慢的撒贝宁发现自己最近对何炅有了特别的感觉，看见何炅的一举一动都会禁不住的傻笑，何炅对他做一些“亲昵”的动作比如帮他打领带，系鞋带他都会有心跳加速的感觉。

多种迹象表明自己应该是爱上那个大学老师了，所以一向以冷静沉着著称的撒律师这次有点慌了神。但是冷静之后他决定要用自己的魅力征服他。

但是最近撒贝宁觉得何炅也怪怪的。这天他因为工作处理好了提前回家，发现屋里洗衣机在运作，厨房里飘来饭菜的香味。“何老师你在家吗？”

“我在厨房里~”其实撒贝宁刚才有点明知故问了，很长时间以前就是，他每次回家何炅都提前做好饭菜。说好了晚餐轮流来的，但是自己好像从来没有时间，也就习惯的接受了。

“很香哦，何老师在做什么菜？”撒贝宁走到了厨房，只见那忙碌的身影穿上粉色的围裙的何老师。

“你不是说你的鼻子跟对狗一样灵敏吗？难道还闻不出来？”何炅没有等下手里的动作，只得轻轻的转身跟身后的人说。

“我猜猜看，这个味道应该是牛肉米粉、莲藕汤、武昌鱼都是我最爱吃的，何老师今天是什么日子？为什么晚饭做这么丰富？”撒贝宁疑问。

撒贝宁很喜欢何炅在厨房边吃边做饭的模样，觉得他这样偷吃很可爱，看着那个小巧的身子在厨房忙里忙外的样子，他会很想从背后抱何炅进入怀内的冲动，然后好好闻一下何炅跟食物混在一起的香味。经过一番思想斗争，理性战胜感性，他忍住了。

“撒老师的鼻子果然很灵，我这里正在做豆皮呢，还有剁椒鱼头”何炅就是个阳光暖男，中央空调的人设。

“我就说厨房里怎么有点呛的味道，原来是你家乡的特色菜，没事，我也能吃辣的，你还没有告诉我，为什么要做这么多道菜式？” 撒老师很疑惑为什么全部都是他爱吃的菜，难道说何老师他......开窍了？

“是这样的，下星期我要带学生去集训，我记得你的生日快到了，可是我在外面集训怕有一星期回不来了，大概赶不上给你庆祝，所以特意提前做一些菜，就当给你预祝生日”何炅是个暖心小棉袄，对任何人都很照顾，对撒贝宁这个室友更是无微不至。

“哇塞，何老师你怎么这么棒？真是让我感动流涕，这阵子太忙了，我都快忘了自己的生日，你竟然还往心里去，我怎么好意思呢？”谦虚的话语掩饰不了撒贝宁吃货的本质，看到色香味俱全的美食，撒贝宁的口水都快要流出来。

“你先不要太感动，如果要谢我的话，给我全吃清光就行”何炅做完最后一道菜，準备找盘子装上，默契度十足的室友马上把拿来一个盘子给他。

“那是当然的，何老师做菜的水平，外面很多餐厅也及不上你的手艺，我不单要吃清光，还要写吃评，告诉世人有这么的厨艺高手在，让他们拉仇恨，要他们羨慕我，天天能吃美食”不在工作状态的撒贝宁，跟他工作的时候大相迳庭，爱嘴飙的坏毛病说来就来。

“好啦，別这样恶心好不好，那有你说的这么夸张？ 我就是随便做几个菜而已，想吃的话，就快去洗手，时候不早要开饭了”何炅白了他一眼，真不明白这个人怎么做到说话脸不红的，很可能就是他本身脸皮够厚了吧。

“遵命，长官﹗光盘行动搞起来，保证能完成任务﹗”撒贝宁搞怪的行了一个标準军礼，然后去洗手，回到厨房帮忙端盘子。

有人说过要抓住一个男人的心，先抓住男人的胃，作为家里独子的何炅，从小练出一手好菜，无论是煎炒烹炸、特色小菜、大江南北的菜肴，都能做出几道，每天三餐口味不同，搭配适中，成为撒贝宁生活中不可多得的调剂品。

2.

既然是预祝生日饭，喝点酒也是必须的，幸好何炅早就準备好红酒和高脚杯，牌子也是两人爱喝的牌子，可見他的細心。

撒贝宁认为是时候向何炅表现出自己的魅力。

他把已经透好气的红酒瓶从冰桶里取出，把酒瓶擦干净，再用开瓶器上的小刀(或用切瓶封器)沿着瓶口凸出的圆圈状的部位，切除瓶封，用纸巾将瓶口擦拭干净，再将开瓶器的螺丝钻尖端插入软木塞的中心，顺利地打开了红酒，然后取出高脚杯，把酒瓶倾斜缓缓地把液体倒入杯子，倒至一半的时候，轻轻的转动酒瓶，把瓶口往内收，完成了倒酒的动作。

整体的完成度有88分，何炅取起了一个酒杯，微笑地看着对方，似乎感觉很满意。

“撒老师果然很有品位，这开红酒的手法挺专业的”开红酒的手法获得何炅的欣赏，撒贝宁觉得之前几次为了应酬客户而去学习的速成班，没有白学了。

“哪里，我才要谢谢何老师这么有心给我庆祝生日，何老师这杯我敬你”撒贝宁提起酒杯向着示意。

“撒老师祝你生日快乐，万事如意，工作顺利，身体健康”客套的祝福话说完之后，两人分別提杯庆祝。

在喝下第一口酒前，先旋转一下酒杯，然后盯着从杯子内壁缓慢滑落的液体，观看红酒的边缘，新酒会比较层次分明，而酿制了一段时间的酒则比较均匀，其次就是出厂的年份，酒厂的生产地等等，品酒前，可以先嗅一下红酒的香味。每一口都可让红酒在口腔里留一片刻才咽下。

做完一系列充满仪式感的动作后，两人分別举杯品嚐，何炅挑选的红酒发源地是法国波尔多，质量有保证，是一款葡萄味较重的酒。

两人的酒量还算不错，前提是没有混搭別的酒......

喝完一口醒胃酒，两人开始夹菜，撒贝宁夹起一块武昌鱼肉放进嘴里，味道很不错，然后又吃了牛肉米粉，豆皮，剁椒鱼头，擅於照顾別人的暖男室友何炅，给他盛了一碗莲藕汤。

看到撒老师一口接一口吃的津津有味，何炅满意地笑了，眼中藏不住的幸福感，嘴角忍不住地扬起，他最喜欢看到撒贝宁开心的样子，只要对方高兴，就算自己再辛苦也是值得。

酒足饭饱，两人默契地收拾好桌子。不知道是不是酒喝太多，何炅白晢的粉嫩的脸上好像进入微醺的境界，原本走到厨房不过是三米的路程，却有点摇晃。

“何老师，你喝多了，今晚就不要洗碗了，快回房间睡一下吧”撒贝宁看到何炅步履有点不稳，却缓缓穿上的围裙开始工作，有点於心不忍。

“我没事，撒老师，我可以洗的，你去洗澡吧”何炅是个天生劳模的命，一天不干活就好像浑身不自然的样子。

“你啊，明明都喝醉了，还洗什么碗？它们就在这里又不会跑掉，明天洗也是一样，你这样子洗碗，万一摔破东西，弄伤自己怎么办？ 来，快去休息”撒贝宁平常就是一张能言善辩的嘴，也不是故意想要说何炅，只是太心疼对方而已。 

明明没有混酒，但是何炅觉得好像喝的有点上头了，撒贝宁的话不无道理，没办法能脱下围裙，慢慢走回房间打算休息。

而撒老师怕他摔著，只能扶著何炅的臂膀走路，他很清楚何老师，虽然只是几步的路程，还是不能让人安心。

“撒老师，我说了我没有喝醉，我跟你说，我还能走直线，我走给你看”何炅带着朦胧醉意，想争脱撒贝宁的手，未料对方死死抱紧自己，不肯放开。

“好啦，你没有喝醉，是我喝醉了，好不好，不要在家里走秀了，来，当心点......”撒老师的话音刚落，正在演维密走秀的何炅就在卧室的床舖前绊了一跤，直接摔倒的床上。

幸好床铺是柔软的，不会直接受伤，只是何炅这样一绊，然后再翻了一下身，把原本抱着他臂膀的撒贝宁顺势拉下来，撒贝宁始料未及有这一出，脚步不稳往前摔在床上，压在何老师身上， 直接“床咚”了他。

“嗯~ 撒老师，你刚才在说什么啊，我没听清楚，我……我很困，要睡……睡了﹗”微醺的何炅没有注意到他俩的暧昧动作，只是娇声娇气的说了一句话，眼皮眨了眨就睡着了。

3.

喝醉最有趣的地方在于将醉未醉之间，总是会迷迷糊糊的说胡话有时候还会吐出一些内心的小秘密，但是这次从经验告诉他，何炅肯定是喝醉了，因为每次喝醉的过程都截然相同。

先是朦胧地说了几句醉话，飘忽不定的步伐回房间，倒头就睡，睡了也会哭，就是不知道哭什么，哭也不是那种哭天喊地的感觉，就是眼泪默默的从眼角划过，浸湿了眼眶，连睫毛都带着几滴泪珠。这个人就是感性，拥有一种悲天悯人的温柔性格。

看着何炅放松的睡姿， 闭上眼睛，又长又翘的睫毛微微颤动，两瓣薄薄的樱唇闭合着，水嫩白晢的肤质，带着如男孩一样的稚气，如果说他是一个高中生都有可能有人会相信，完全不能想像是个刚刚奔三不久的人。

“这是天生尤物啊~” 撒贝宁看着何炅的眼神如西湖水一般柔情，下面都不受控制的痛了起来。但是理智还在抑制着撒贝宁不要做“傻事”，撒贝宁用手抚摸了何炅的脸，何炅居然还蹭了蹭，像是小猫撒娇一样。但这一下如电击一般，刺激这种撒贝宁的大脑，勾引着他的欲望。

几秒思想斗争之后，这次撒贝宁决定直接放弃理性，俯下身子轻吻了何炅的脸颊，嫩滑的皮肤滋润了撒贝宁的嘴唇。无论是吹弹可破的皮肤，或是软萌娇弱易推倒的身子，又或者是幽雅清淡的香水味道，都让撒贝宁爱不释手。

亲是亲了，但是这根本无法满足欲望，下面的疼痛还未消除，但他不打算往下进行，其实如果可以，他现在就很想把何炅按到床上，撕开何炅的衣服，彻彻底底的插入，彻彻底底的占有，在何炅的身体内释放，打上自己的烙印。

可是现在不行，他也不能完全确认何炅是不是真的爱自己，这种没有真正的快感的偷袭，并不是君子之为，他的内心无法允许他这么做。而且如果何炅根本不爱他，这种做法跟强/奸有什么区别……

把何炅安顿在床上，撒贝宁去弄了一盆凉水和湿毛巾，把毛巾稍为弄干一些，然后贴上何炅的额角上，再在抽屉里翻了一下，找到了何炅用来备用的解酒药。

由于何老师是个联谊常客，邀约他的多半是大学时期的校友，联谊的地点多半是在市内的旅馆，有时候通宵玩游戏，撤夜不归，加上老好人的个性常被朋友们灌醉，撒贝宁都会很担心这只人畜无害的小兔子会不会被別人强了。

幸亏醉后何炅的潜意识反应就是第一时间打电话给撒贝宁，虽然都没有在说什么话，但是撒贝宁清楚旅馆的位置，何炅会去旅馆只有两三间，不用多想，马上驾车赶到旅馆去接他。

每次都赶在何炅出现窘态之前来到，找到了倒睡在沙发的何炅，二话不说，男友力max的撒贝宁直接用公主抱方式把人抱起，头也不回离开旅馆，留下一脸懵逼的校友们。

“这衣服要是不换的话，估计着酒味就去不掉了吧”撒贝宁皱着眉头说，心里是想帮何老师换衣服，但是鉴于那件衣服实在太贵，总是怕自己把持不住，还是先決定满足自己想偷窥室友身体的恶俗愿望。

撒贝宁左翻右翻找到了几件睡衣，说实话他他并不喜欢那几件，太宽太长把何老师的身体严严实实的密封了起来。

“这件衣服是什么时候买的？”撒贝宁说的是一件丝制睡衣，面料很光滑，也不是那种宽松吓人的款式，领口微微大了一些。“就这件吧”撒贝宁歪嘴一笑。

扣子一颗颗被解开，大片的皮肤流露出来，因为酒的晕染，本来白皙的皮肤变得微红，连两个小果实也更加通红，诱人可爱。整个身体看不到一丝赘肉，腰身更是纤细的吓人，但也不乏肌肉的存在，洁白而顺滑的皮肤上，连体毛都很少。

还有那两条腿，越发的修长。撒贝宁自诩自己的腿已经都细了，现在才知道何炅的腿才是细的吓人，整双腿白的透亮，坚实的肌肉紧紧包裹着腿部，让每一个弧度都是那么完美，还有那脚裸，如此的细嫩，仿佛一掰就要断。

撒贝宁现在已经意淫着双手在他身上游走，玩弄他的胸乳，用手滑过他的腋下，亲吻他的肚脐。甚至俯下身去亲吻何的脚丫，把他的脚趾一根根含到嘴里吸吮，再慢慢向上沁舔他的腿部，特别是关节处的那块软肉，慢慢轻咬的感觉。

4\. 

何炅的突然翻身把撒贝宁从幻觉里叫醒，这让他不敢再耽搁，要不一会真的会激情犯罪的。

当然他帮何穿衣服的时候还是占便宜，不时的触碰他的黏腻的皮肤，这种触感简直让他如临仙境一般。当然何炅也会不适的动两下，但是没有想起来，他那傲娇的小表情简直就是挑逗。

真丝睡衣包裹着何炅洁白的身体，在灯光的照射仿佛有光芒在闪烁流淌，敞开的领口若隐若现当然展现着胸肌纹理，奢华靡艳的布料搭配着白皙肤色。

撒贝宁吞了一口口水，还是稳住了情绪，给何老师喂了药，换好了额上的湿毛巾，撒老师回到了厨房，看着之前何老师叨叨嚷嚷说要清洗的碗盘，数量还真的不少，可见何炅做饭的用心，撒贝宁有点高兴，又有点心疼，他觉得自己上一辈子肯定要拯救宇宙了，否则怎么会遇上一个天使心肠的人呢？干脆挽起了袖子，把碗盘都洗干净。

洗完碗盘，撒贝宁想起洗衣机里的衣服还没有晾晒，何炅为了给自己做一顿生日饭已经够辛苦了，不能这样折腾他，反正都要做家务，顺便把衣服都晾干，减少一下何炅的工作量。

做完了家务，撒贝宁已经汗流浃背，不光是运动量的缘故，还有就是刚才给何炅换衣服时候，那副精致无瑕的身体所惊艷到。

他决定到浴室洗个澡，顺便用手解决一下还未消除欲望，刚才一直克制何炅身体带来的刺激，简直是种煎熬。

其实撒贝宁本身不是个同性恋，也不反对任何性向的人士，当律师之前曾经交过几个女朋友，不过在他入行之后，几乎也没有时间去谈恋爱，现在在律师事务所里，也不乏一些被他的才华倾慕的女生，他却不以为然。

对于撒贝宁而言，每晚下班后最期待的事情，就是迅速回到家里，回到那个跟何炅合租的小天地，那是他最温暖的港湾，有一个在家给他做好三餐，每晚在家里为了等他回来撤夜不眠，是时时刻刻都惦记着自己的那个人。

有时候看到何老师在家里等他等晚了，在沙发抱着抱枕睡着的可爱模样，实在过份乖巧，情形就像一个小媳妇等自家老公一样。撒老师通常不会去打扰他，只是在睡房拿好被子给他盖上，让他继续睡，然后自己到厨房翻热晚饭，洗好澡，再回到书房审阅文件。

公寓里只有一间主卧，一间书房，一个卫生间，一个面积不太大的客厅，还有一个重要的领地 -- 厨房。

由于撒贝宁的律师工作里，需要长期接触一些法律上的文件，所以必须做好保密的工作，有见及此，他主动提出把主卧让给何老师，自己睡在书房，书房的面积比主卧小一些，但是跟主卧差不多一模一样的结构：一张书桌，书柜，衣帽间，床铺，所谓 “麻雀虽小，五脏俱全”

晚上撒贝宁在书房深宵审核法律文件的时候，他的贴心的室友何炅就会主动给他泡咖啡，泡蔘茶，熱牛奶之类，给他一些精神上的支持。

平日何炅除了上班之外，下班就去超市采购食材，回到家里就一直忙着打理家事，在家里準备好两人的三餐，将家里打扫得一尘不染，把要穿的衣服整齐的折好，又会把撒贝宁上班穿西装服熨的发直，也会做一些修补衣服的扣子等零碎工作，充当起可爱的人妻 “女主人”的角色。

在撒贝宁来说，何炅的存在，不单是一个普通的室友，他俩的关系甚至比起亲人还要亲，却没有那种亲人的感觉。

空余的时候，两人会在家里看一些共同喜欢的电影，在沙发上并肩而坐，假如遇到一些比较高深的题材，两个人就会开始进行学术上的探讨。如果是看到一些触动人心的画面，何炅就会把湿润的眼眶里的泪水收住，把自己内心最柔软的地方表露无遗。

这时撒贝宁就会让何炅依靠在自己的肩膀上，轻拍他的后脑勺安慰他。

习惯日常生活里被何炅照顾著，无论对方做些什么也是理所当然，只不过撒贝宁作为租客之一，所有的生活开支只靠何炅好像也说不过去，所以撒贝宁会主动去找房东邀交房租，肩负起合租者的责任，不让何炅操心。


	2. Chapter 2

5.

翌日，梦到尽头何炅才从朦胧中清醒过来，睁开朦胧的睡眼。头有点微微疼，整个脑袋都感觉沉沉的，才想起来自己昨晚跟撒老师一起喝的酒“都快十一点了啊”不得不说何炅确实很令人羡慕，虽然喝了酒，声音还有点哑哑的，但还是保持着如泉水一般清澈的嗓音，这也是让何炅在教师群体里有优势的原因之一。

不过在平时他一定不会把自己喝成这样，也不会这么晚起，不过想想今天是放假，也实在想不到理由起来，说着何炅放下手机，翻个身继续睡。

哎，好像哪里不对﹗何炅的下意识看了看自己身上，这睡衣是什么时候换上的? 他的上一个记忆是跟撒贝宁在吃饭喝酒，然后是去厨房，之后的事情不太记得了，大概是回房间睡觉了。

所以这身睡衣肯定不是自己换上的，这件睡衣刚买了不久，还没穿过两次，就放在衣柜里，而且原本穿在身上比这睡衣还要名贵的衬衣不翼而飞，这件事情不用多想除了灵异事件就只有一个答案……

“撒老师，亲爱的，在不？”，呼叫了几声何炅已经确定撒贝宁不在，今天撒贝宁倒是也休息，估计他应该是去买东西或者去鸥姐那里了吧，也正常这个闹闹啊就是呆不住。

何炅并没有太在意，自己喝醉被那货看到也不是头一次，况且那家伙耍酒疯可比自己断片厉害多了，那些证据可都在自己手机里珍藏这呢，不过原来习惯早起弄早餐，现在却在床 “摊煎饼”好像心里有点说不过去。

在自己心里的多方位催促下，我们的炅炅还是决定起床梳洗吧，行动派的何炅直接往浴室方向走去。途经厨房，何老师发现昨晚的碗盘已经洗好，洗衣机里的衣服也全部晾晒，自己昨晚那身名贵的衬衣被泡在一个盆子里。不知道心里有点怪怪的感觉......

何炅决定先洗个澡让自己清醒一下，不过没过多长时间撒贝宁交就回到家里便隐约听到浴室传来水声，看来何炅已经起床梳洗了，浴室门隔着一道磨砂玻璃，可以看到室友洗澡的身影。

娇小的身段表露无遗，明明是个成年男性，身材竟然如此娇小可人，腰身纤细，还有圆润的翘臀，双腿细长，整个身体则是完美的黄金比例，让撒贝宁瞬间补脑出 “春光无限”的画面，下面都不由自主的又痛了起来，撒贝宁发誓自己绝对不是同性恋，可是不知道为什么只对何炅的身体有兴趣而已。

为了平息自己下面不争气的 “怒火”，撒贝宁决定去厨房弄点吃的，来分散一下注意力，挽起袖子开始干活。

洗完澡，何炅回复精神奕奕的状态再次走到厨房。

“撒老师，早安”何老师一如以住的谦谦有礼的模样跟他的室友问好。

“何老师，我问你，这里有几只手指？”闻言撒老师举起了两根手指在对方面前晃了晃。

“诶呀，早就清醒了”何炅打开他的手指用有点嫌弃的语气说到。

因为何炅进厨房仍然穿上昨晚那套睡衣，精致的锁骨若隐若现稍微弯下腰就能看见那红彤彤的小果实，刚洗过的皮肤更加透亮如婴儿一般，这样让撒贝宁的内心掀起了波动，有鼻血直流的趋势，最后他忍住了。

“怎么了撒撒？”

“那个......“撒贝宁犹豫了一会说道“昨晚你喝醉了，在房间里倒头就睡，我怕弄脏你的衬衣，就给你换上了睡衣，只是那件衬衣好像挺名贵的，我也不知应该怎么洗，就泡在盘子里”撒贝宁生怕何炅会介意自己私自给他换衣服，干脆把晚上的事情和盘托出。

“我像是那种爱计较的人吗？你帮我做好家务，怕我的衣服弄脏给我换睡衣，现在又在做早餐，如果这样我还要介意，也太不近人情了。无论如何，撒老师谢谢你”

“何老师你要是这样说就显得我们很生疏，毕竟我们已经合住了一年多，互相帮忙本来是很应该的，更何况平日只有你在家干活，我也没有帮上什么，今天我就露两手，你就等着吃吧”撒贝宁气势满满的开始了。

“那好，我去换一身衣服，等着吃了”何炅笑瞇瞇说着。

说罢，何炅却没有往房间方向走去，反而去把泡上盘子里那件名贵衣服，小心翼翼洗好再晒干，才回房间换衣服。

在房间精心挑选了衣服，配衬好饰物，涂上日常保养霜，装扮完成，一个时尚年轻的小伙子回到了饭厅。

“对了，撒老师，你刚才是不是去找小鸥了？”小何一到客厅就很习惯性的开始摆盘子，顺嘴就问到。

“对，我去交一下租金而已”

“哪怎么行？每次都是你去交房租，明明說好的我們一起負責”何炅觉得撒贝宁也太执著了吧，不过男人吗，还是需要一些尊严去维持，就赶紧闭上嘴。

“为什么不行？男人不可以说自己不行”撒贝宁擦边打球开黄段子。

“我又没说你不行，別瞎扯有的没的”听了撒老师的话，纯情的何老师脸上微红，并且一记白眼飞向撒老师。

“好啦，不说这个了，要不试试我的手艺，何老师你也太轻了，吃什么都不长肉，我不在的时候，有没有好好吃饭？”撒贝宁都怀疑明明合住了一年，何老师好像连丁点变化都没有。

“当然有了，我在给你準备三餐的时候，也给自己準备了，在大学里，学生们都喜欢吃我做的，等下要去超市买一些食材和日用品，我在集训之前会给你弄一些备菜，你只要弄热就可以吃”何炅的服务型人格时刻上线。

“不用那么麻烦，我到外面吃就可以了，或者去小鸥那里蹭蹭饭，你就別操心了”

何老师立刻回到“不要老吃外面的对身体不好，我以前上大学的时候，忙着复习功课，没什么时间做饭，就常常跟同学在外面吃，结果弄到肠胃有毛病，一直吃药调理了两年才好，毕业之后，当上了教师，就很少吃外面的” 何炅不由自主的回想起了当时的情形。

“难怪你这么轻，我还以为你是不长肉的，以后身体不舒服要告诉我，別自己强撑着”听罢撒贝宁又有一点点心疼，毕竟何老师是他最想棒在心尖宠著的人儿。这个时候就很想去摸摸他的头，但还是没有伸出去。

“知道啦，不是让我嘗试你的手艺吗，我现在就试一下” 何炅试图岔开话题。

撒贝宁到厨房把早餐搬出来，摆好了盘子，泡好了咖啡，才记得何炅昨晚喝醉了，现在喝点茶比较好，想了想又走到厨房去弄茶。

“何老师，今天不要喝咖啡，你还是喝点茶吧”撒老师把泡好的茶给何老师递上。

“谢谢，我记得这是新年你在家里带来的上等龙井茶叶，一直没有机会喝到，现在总算有借口了”何炅抿了一口，觉得味道还不错确实配的上龙井的名誉，不知道为什么茶叶中的苦回味着香又带着丝丝清甜。

两人吃了两口，却发现吐司有点硬，煎蛋有点焦，米粉有点干，撒贝宁皱了皱眉，停下了动作。这早餐明显是失败之作，毕竟他很少进厨房干活，最多都是进厨房泡个面，自然显得非常生疏。

这是米粉不是热干面好吗？

得，计划赶不上变化，明明想大显身手，却没有得到预期的效果。不过何炅这边可是很给面子了，大口大口的咬着，笑得跟个孩子一样。

“何老师别吃了，你本来胃就不好，我怕你吃坏了肚子”撒贝宁皱着眉头说，说着想抢何炅手里的面包，但是何炅轻轻往后退一下，躲过了撒贝宁的攻击。

“撒撒浪费粮食可不是什么好习惯哦”

“谁谁…谁说我要扔啦的” 撒贝宁不高兴的撇了撇嘴“我自己吃还不行吗，其实我就是打算自己吃的，让你尝尝味道而已。”撒.说谎话不打草稿而不脸红.贝宁上线，“你就放在那里我保证吃的干净的”说着转身向厨房准备给何老师煮一碗面。

6.

仿佛看穿了撒贝宁的想法，何炅却不说破，缓缓停下了动作，站了起来。

“撒老师，能吃到你为我亲自做的早餐，我很高兴，只是生疏一点而已，我给你85分，有进步的空间，再说最近温差有点大，不然今天就吃点粥，暖暖胃” 安慰的说话在他嘴里说出，让人听起来很舒服，也缓解了尴尬的气氛。

说罢，何老师走过去捏捏撒贝宁的耳垂，径直去到厨房煮粥，何老师的手法的娴熟包括米的用量，水的多少都聊熟于心，要不是撒贝宁知道何炅的厨艺因为在高中时候一个人租房住“被迫”练出来的，真会觉得他是那种“上得厅堂，下得厨房”的家庭煮夫。

撒贝宁有点看呆了，满脑子幻想着，能在小何做菜的时候，轻轻走过去搂住他的后腰，之后从侧面给他一个吻，何炅就抱怨这他，但也不反抗，之后弄起一小块菜让他尝尝味道，待菜做完的时候，就把他“壁咚”在墙角，之后......

“撒老师，先吃一点吧，现在天气太冷了，吃点粥暖胃”耳边传来那人的声音挺磁性的。

害，这该死的温柔﹗让在白日梦中的撒贝宁清醒过来，但是好像自己还有一丝理智没醒，不由的保持着一脸痴笑看着眼前的人。

撒贝宁迷糊地看着碗里的粥，跟他的制作者一样，表面清澈无垢，却又深不见底，好像怎么也猜不透何炅的心思，让他纳闷的事，明明两人表面上如此默契配合。

两人把一窝粥吃的一干二净，沁人心脾的感觉，让兩人身心舒畅了不少，何炅还贴心的为撒贝宁擦去嘴角的残沫。“我说你这么跟个小孩一样”

“这不是有你照顾吗？”撒贝宁心里都快乐开了花。

平常外出采购归属于何炅，像这样一起外购寥寥无几。撒贝宁怎么也舍不得让心仪的人太操劳，於是决定跟何老师一起外出。

撒老师一身休憩便服，加上厚厚的老干部款式大衣，手套和帽，跟身边的大学教师“小鲜肉”时髦穿搭形成强烈的对比。

临行前，撒贝宁话唠属性附体，像是教育孩子一样千叮万嘱何炅注意身体的保暖。

“何老师穿秋裤了吗？”撒贝宁又问出那经典的一句，基本所有实习生都受过这句话的洗礼，当然作为撒老师“最疼爱”的小何，也常常备受这句话的“折磨”

“当然穿了，撒老师的教导我怎么能忘呢？”

“那你这风衣能抵挡外面的“六级”大风吗？”从上到下打量了一番，撒贝宁对于何老师今天的装扮表示存疑。

“我觉得还好啊，平常我回大学的时候，也是差不多的装扮，而且今天天气好像不错欸﹗”何炅展开双臂转了一圈，觉得自己的配搭没有什么问题。

“哎，何老师啊，我这样说真的为你好才说的，过两天你要去集训了，如果病到了，那你的学生怎么办呢？”真是个不让人省心的孩子。

有时候撒贝宁不由得在怀疑，这副弱不禁风的小身板是怎么能带学生去集训？

被 “老父亲”关切地说教完，何炅才把自己最严实时尚的风衣换下，换成厚实的羽绒衣穿上，带上了斜挎包，加上围脖和手套和帽子，撒贝宁才认可盖章准备出发。

两人按预定计划到了一家大型的超市，何老师决定先到用品店閒逛，不久就买了一些集训用的装备，然后两人又去到服饰店蹓跶。

“撒老师你看，这边今天好像有打折优惠，我们去看一下吧”看到打折的字样，购买欲上线的何炅像个孩子一样活泼，便拉着撒贝宁臂膀去看，就像小女孩拉着自己男朋友的姿势一样，至少撒贝宁是这么感觉的。

明明是年龄相仿的人，却碍于两人的穿衣风格大相径庭，撒贝宁一直走的是成熟风，除了西装革履，撒贝宁喜欢纯色的衬衫，看着简洁干净的体恤，一般买衣服也是认准了几个品牌，很少尝试他认为的“稀奇古怪”的衣服。

何炅去的地方偏偏是走时髦的日韩系服装，眼看何炅兴致勃勃地跟自己介绍新一季的配搭风格，并拿着衣服在自己身前比。“撒撒试试这件呗，我觉得挺适合你的，不过不搭配你这条裤子，我看看那条好像很合适......”

撒贝宁有点郁闷，却不忍心打断他，只是唯唯诺诺地应著。这情景怎么好像多年前跟女友一起外购，前女友一个劲儿在撒娇哄骗自己买买买的状态。

(你的室友已下线)

眼看人民教师在处于完全屏蔽模式，小小的身子像陀螺停不下来，撒贝宁叹了口气。回忆地当初相见的情形，何炅善良温柔像一颗糖果，甜腻的不像话，不知什么时候就窜到了他内心，笑起来永远都是如沐春风，举手投足有著绝对的致命吸引力，让撒贝宁深陷入其中，无法自拔。

成为单身狗部队好几个年头，撒贝宁经常想着有这么一个人跟自己在一起，是一件无比幸福的事情。

在何炅第三次刷完卡之后，用余光看着室友，大脑思维重新启动，终于注意到对方好像提不起劲的状态。

(你的室友已重新上线)

“不好意思，撒老师，让你久等了，我看到打折没忍住，就随手买了一些”何炅的手上的战利品的袋子还真的不少，注意到对方购物没有太兴趣，他也不想打扰对方 “撒老师你要不在附近走走，等下我买完再去找你”虽然歉疚地说了，但是何炅看起来购买欲还是没有消停。

“得了，何老师，我已经今天决定做好 “三陪”的工作，陪买、陪吃、陪乐，我去別的地方看看，再呆一回就好了”因为不想对方扫兴，所以撒贝宁用油腔滑调的方式去表现出来，就跟何炅暂时分道扬镳。

目送了 “年轻人”离开，撒贝宁随意地閒逛，经过了一家饰物店，被眼前的饰物吸引著。

这是一对耀目的婚戒，(作者我不会形容婚戒) 撒贝宁一看就很喜欢，就叫店员拿下来给自己试试，无论是尺寸还是款式他都喜欢，店员看着痴痴地发呆的撒贝宁，假装咳嗽了一下引起他的注意。

当被问到是否需要检查另一只婚戒的时候，撒老师脑海不由自主想起那张脸，不但颜值能打，皮细肉嫩的小鲜肉一枚，更重要的是性格温柔又和善，更更重要的是情商高，智商能跟自己同步，更更更重要的是，手上功夫好，进的厨房，出的大厅，口吐莲花，如果把人带出来充场面，也不会失礼。

再次对著空气发呆的撒贝宁，他的次元壁被一句话打回到现实。

“妈妈，这个叔叔是不是痴呆症犯了，怎么一句话也不说了呆了半天？”

“哎呀，宝贝你管人家干什么呢？ 说不定人家是单身狗吃狗粮吃撑了，才自己一个人看戒指呢，我们走吧”

一向自制能力很强的撒贝宁思绪已在暴走边缘徘回......

“你tm的，说谁有痴呆症？ 什么单身狗？ 我看你先管好你们的鸡婆八卦嘴，我可以告你们人身诽谤罪，我好歹也是芳心纵火犯本犯，见谁撩谁，家里还住着一个貌美如花天仙下凡的温柔室友，每天给我做一大桌好吃的，等我把他追到手，你们一个个就等着羨慕妒嫉恨在狗粮的土地上渡过吧，哈哈哈哈”

属于白羊座易燃易炸天性的撒贝宁，冷洌的眼神一直死瞪着刚才的母子，却默不作声，双拳握紧，大腦回路奇特忽然就崩出了刚才的神神叨叨像唸经似的想法。

不过作为一个专业的律师，人设什么的还是不要崩比较好。

7.

尴尬的气围在他的脸上浮现出来，轻叹了一口气，对店员说了声谢，便假装若无其事的逃离了事非之地，希望去寻回他那温柔又暖的港湾。

漫无目的走了一回，忽然嗅到身后一阵熟悉的栀子花香气，视野就被一个突如其来的物件挡住了。

他的天仙回来找他了。

“你猜猜这个是什么？”

(你的小可爱突然上线)

磁性的声音又在耳边传来，何炅從他的背后出現，把一个从他的眼前移开，半悬在手里，让撒贝宁有些猝不及防。

“哎，这是一个袖箍欸，何老师你这款式看出来很不错”撒贝宁匆匆瞟了一眼身后的人。

“嘻嘻，有见识不愧是大律师啊”何炅把袖箍放里撒贝宁臂膀上比划了一下，亲密的举动，那种温柔不断的敲击着他的心房，让撒贝宁觉得心里有点悸动，差点把人抱在怀里，幸好他的理智及时把他叫停了。

说实话撒贝宁对何炅的举动感觉很惊喜，平时都是他主动逗何老师的，这次倒是何老师主动逗他，其实想想何老师对其他人很少这样，他总是那样温和。连和他最好的学生他都很少，像和自己一样对怼，也很少和其他人这么亲近。不知道到底是合租生活太久，还是他真对自己不太一样......

这种感觉撒贝宁很早就有，但是他不敢确定。所以他一直不敢表白，万一不是，可能连现在的关系都达不到。撒贝宁又一次陷入纠结当中，都没感觉到何炅正在细心的帮他带上袖箍。

“我刚看到了这个袖箍，就觉得跟撒老师很配，撒老师你看怎么样，喜欢吗？”何炅笑嘻嘻地看着撒贝宁，似乎在等他的答案。”

撒贝宁看着何炅手里的袖箍，简直就是为自己量身打造的， “确实不错，不过等下还要去超市买东西，不要再花冤枉钱了”

撒贝宁锁紧眉头看着他，一方面真的很喜欢这个礼物，这是何老师送他的，而且那么合适，另一方面他知道何炅从来不花家里的一分钱，进社会以来，一直只靠大学教师的工作来维持自己的生计，实在舍不得他为自己乱花钱了。

“集训要用的东西，我都买好了，再说去年你的生日，那天我刚好有聚会，回家晚了，都不能踩点给你庆祝，今年又碰上要带学生集训，连续错失了两次，这个就当成我今年提早送你的生日礼物”对于去年的事情何炅仍然耿耿於怀，他的心思真的很细。

“但是这样也不好，毕竟你还有攒钱，这个月本来就紧”何炅的主动让撒贝宁犹豫了，心中却有说不出感觉。

“你啊不能再这样跟我客客气气的，男人嘛就该爽快的收下”何炅拍了拍他的胳膊并装出一副傲娇的样子，这是一个难得主动打开了结界的何老师。 

然后何炅让服务员去那一条新的，并用精致礼物盒包装好之后，又回到撒贝宁的身旁。

“撒撒，生日快乐”何老师郑重其事的双手呈上礼品盒。

对，你们没有看错，平常两人总是以老师尊称对方，不过也有例外的时候，其实他们俩属于友达以上，恋人未满的阶段。

“炅炅，谢谢你，为了表示我的谢意，我每天上班也会带上它的”撒贝宁很希望对方能融入他的情绪其中，跟自己分享著这份时刻。撒贝宁上去给了何炅一个拥抱，他也能同样感受到何炅再用力加深那个拥抱，有一时刻他俩的心跳好像都保持一致，虽然只有那短短几秒钟。

何炅好像意识到了什么很快松开了撒贝宁，又默默地把二人之间的距离拉远之后，又一脸微笑的领着撒贝宁去卖菜的地方看看，就像闺蜜之间的拥抱一样没什么特效的，那种感觉就好像以前一样，在自己身边筑成一个保护圈，跟撒老师保持著不近不远的距离。

无限亲切，又无限疏离。

何炅你到底在逃避什么？难道你对我一点感觉都没有吗？为什么总是不让我进入你的内心？你是不是在害怕些什么？

撒贝宁好想把心里话全部说出来，但是现实并不允许他这样做，他知道何炅脸皮很簿，如果直接迫问他的话，搞不好会有反效果的，只得把话放到心里憋着。

欣然收下了何炅的礼物，撒贝宁又陪何炅去超市购物。何炅决定把一星期的备菜都买好，回家给撒老师提前做好。

卖菜的超市有点远，中间经过一段露天的小路，身娇体弱的何炅不禁扯了扯衣服领把围脖拉起，哆嗦著把手指攥了又攥。

猝不及防双手被人握了起来，放在掌心里面包裹著，他有点被吓倒了。

“啊﹗”温柔而有力的手带给他温暖的感觉。

“看你冷成什么样子？我就怕你这小身板被风吹跑了”撒贝宁握着把何炅的手没心没肺的侃调著。

何炅愣了两秒，白皙的脸微微泛红﹐随即默默接受被对方牵着走。

撒老师像是要宣誓主权般，毫不理会旁人的目光，把何炅一路招搖過市牵到超市里。

虽说这两个人很少一起外出，但对彼此的熟悉程度还是惊人的高，也可能是生活时间长了，两个人考虑的购物清单基本一样。何老师一边挑菜一边叮嘱一些生活上的小事 “油菜做汤记得先焯过一边水，煮的时间也不要过长会烂掉的”

“我又不是小孩子这点常识还是有的”

“我还是有的不放心，对了我写了一些菜谱放在装碗柜里了，你要是不知道怎么做就拿出来看看，很好学的，以你的智商两遍一定能学会，就别老点外卖”

“知道了，何老师”撒贝宁假装用带着不耐烦的语气说法，其实一脸宠溺的看着，这边陷入话痨模式的娇妻何。

到了付款时候还是撒贝宁一马当先，当然这个行为何炅还是有些小抱怨的“何老师给我做饭这么久，难道还要跟我计较这些吗，好了，东西很沉给我拿吧”男友力上线的撒贝宁几乎把对方买到的大包小包全撂在自己的手里，何炅手里只剩两袋比较轻的东西。

8.

对于两个人来说，都认为这就是所谓的 “社会主义兄弟情”完全没有往恋人方向去想。

这两人的较劲在于，一方采取先主动，另一方立刻变成被动，不断地循环复始，像指针的两极一样，好像从来没有调整到同一方向。

这日子没法过了。

再次抵达停车场，撒贝宁先把副驾的车门打开，让何炅先进去享受暖气，然后把今天外购的战利品全部放进车尾箱，再返回主驾的位置。

车子发动，车厢里气氛沉寂，两人相对无言，谁也没有想打破这层僵局。

最怕空气突然安静。

撒老师在前镜子偷瞟了对方一眼，察觉到何炅清秀的脸上，多了几分疲态，於是按下了音厢的键，把一首耳熟能详的曲目播放起来。

“原谅我这一生不羁放纵爱自由

也会怕有一天会跌倒

被弃了理想谁人都可以

那会怕有一天只你共我”

随着歌曲伴奏声音响起，两人默契地轻哼歌词。

唱到“你共我”的时候，何老師的眼角突然濕潤了……

“这首是 (海阔天空)，我记得是撒老师最喜欢的歌曲”

哼唱完毕，睡意全消的何炅率先打开了话题。

“我只是唱了一次，没想到你还记得，对，这是我最喜欢的一首歌，歌词里有著深刻的意义，所以我特別喜欢” 撒贝宁随即笑起来嘴角勾起一抹弧度。

瞥見了何老師眼里隱约的淚光，撒老師並沒有挑明，兩人又回到沉默狀態。

傍晚时分，两人回到家里，把外购的物品放置好，何炅回到厨房穿上围裙开始下厨。

由于剛才在车廂过于冷场，所以撒老师想了又想，决定在房间里把工作时候的正装换上，臂膀上戴着刚才何炅送他的礼物 -- 袖箍。可以说这个袖箍不仅完美的跟他的衣服搭配，而且有符合他的气质更加了一些时尚感，如果不知道的一定会认为何炅研究过服装呢，实在适合佩戴这个的人就太合适了。

然后走到厨房，向室友得瑟显摆了一下。

“炅炅你看，这样帅不帅？”撒老师把身子转向对方，顺便摆出一个自认是很帥的动作。

闻言，何炅把锅铲放下，炉火关上，转身到室友的前方打量了一下。

“撒撒你最帅的啦~”何炅拋下一句话，惯例给对方弄摆好衣领 “你人像得帅没法挑，我说了袖箍跟你是最配的，现在说明我的眼光一向也不差”

“炅炅你什么时候都没有看走眼，品位一直是最好的” 自夸自擂一点不要脸的撒贝宁。

“哪有人像你这样绕圈子夸赞自己的，真是的”何炅怪嗔的笑了一下。

“唉，明明是你先赞我很帅的，我不管，你承认了，我就是长得帅，我是盛世美颜你没听说过吗？”

盛世美颜耍帅自夸两不误。

“得了，请问盛世美颜先生，还要不要吃晚饭？你在这里太晃眼我都没办法做饭了”

“哎，我都不急你急什么？我还想跟你自拍了”说罢撒老师把手机取出，然后一把搭在对方的肩上把他轻轻向自己靠近 “来，笑一个”

被迫配合对方动作的何炅嘴角微微的扬起，甜笑了一下。

拍完之后，马上把人赶回饭厅，继续做饭。

撒贝宁把照片保存好，发到微信朋友圈里，并配上文字

“人帅就不说了，怎么连家里的小厨娘都那么优秀的啊？”

不足一分钟，评论已有十多条

“男主外，女主内”

“男才女貌”

“撒老師已婚实锤了”

“小厨娘怎么像个帅气的小伙子？”

“明明是你的外甥好吗？一看就是个大学生，別想弄糊我们”

“就问一句小厨娘，约吗？”

“我就说撒老师每天的午饭到底是谁做的，终于真相大白了”

“嫂子跟我们年齡差不多欸”

“叫師母，不，是撒夫人”

这帮吃瓜群众是撒老師在职的律師行里面，一群年轻实习生。

看了评论，撒贝宁内心窃喜，并沉思著 “小厨娘已被私有化了，不能约”

一向不走寻常走线的撒贝宁，明目张胆秀恩爱强塞狗粮的方法，效果不要太好。

何炅这边刚做完饭，便敏锐地察觉到对方有点不对劲，马上意识到手机可能会给他带来答案。

“撒老师，说好的社会主义兄弟呢？”看到撒贝宁朋友圈的热评，何炅随即免费送他一记白眼。

“哎呀，何老师不要生气，我就是觉得这是反差，所以就拍一下，你看你的品位有多好，我已经在评论里解释了我们是朋友，让他们不要猜想”

“好呀，要我不生气也可以，你把晚饭全给我吃光，然后这两天把家务全弄完，我再考虑一下生不生气”何炅见缝插针般怼了一下。

“亲爱的夫人，乐意为你效劳”撒贝宁却打趣地做了一个绅士般 “请”的手势

“我怎么不记得你的生日是四月一号，早知道我就不给你提早预祝了，这晚饭也不要吃了” 论调侃人民教师还是有一定实力。

何炅瞪了他一眼，装模作样生气往回走，他不明白为什么撒贝宁脑子总是有一堆奇特的点子，让他经常哭笑不得。

“別啊，我错了，何老师，我就是想到有一段时间没能看到你，怕你想念我，所以自作主张留个合影而已，您大人有大量，別要生气，家务什么的全包在我身上，保证直到你回来以前，家里一丝不苟，一尘不染”

看到何老师的演出，撒贝宁配合地演了一个 “妻管严”的角色，他认栽了。

“好了，其实是你在想念我的饭菜是吧，反正我在家里就是一个小厨娘，你的演技能不能再走点心，再不过来帮忙，饭菜要凉凉了”何炅没有他好气，不想跟他辩论下去。

MG热搜 -- 撒贝宁律师“妻管严”人设实锤了

饭后，小厨娘何炅在厨房里弄了一些备菜，期间撒老师在帮忙打下手。

两个人不约而同在想，这幅老夫老妻的画面感是怎么回事？

手机讯息不合时宜的响起，打破了两人寂静的气氛。

何炅把口袋里的手机取起，看了一眼内容，然后抬起头说。

“刚才学校联系我，说集合时间改了明天中午，我明天得早起了”

“那好，明天我送你到车站，这里我来收吧，你去洗洗睡吧”

何炅 “嗯”的一声答应了，然后把手上工作放下，回到房间取了衣服去洗澡。

翌日中午，早早吃完早饭的两人开始出门，何老师手上抱着厚实的大衣，行李箱被撒老师安放在车尾箱，他觉得对于身娇体软易推的何老师来说，搬行李箱什么的实在太为难他了。

“撒老师，这星期我不在家，我有两个快递邮件，麻烦你帮我收一下，如果有特別的情况可以微信给我，在閒暇的时候我会马上回应”抵达车站后，何炅接过了行李箱，临走时把家里的事情嘱咐一遍。

“知道了，你在外面也要照顾好自己，最近温差比较大，你要注意好保暖，我等你回来” 看着对方眼眸里少年般清澈眼睛，撒老师语气里充满了宠溺。

对上撒贝宁关切的眼神后，何炅觉得自己有点心律不正，脸上微红起来。

直到通知检票的声音响起，何炅才停下来，但刚走两步又不忘回头叮嘱一句“别忘了吃早餐啊”

“没事我坚守这武汉优良的过早传统”撒贝宁嬉皮笑脸的说，不过很快他就恢复的严肃的脸，一直注视着何炅，进闸票机，进大门。直到听见那列车驶去的声音，他才从叹了一口气，转身离去。

这种落寞感，空虚感好久没有了，

跟室友告別后，何炅拖著行李箱，买了一杯咖啡，刚到手的咖啡暖入心脾，情绪逐渐稳定下来。

“何老师~”

“何老师午安”

“大家好，你们也这么早就到了”何炅听到熟悉的声音从不远处传来，发现是跟自己早就约好时间的学生。

“彭彭这个吃货，从昨天开始已经叨叨念念说要尝试何老师的手艺，我们拿他没办法”学生之一的魏大勋在揶揄。

“大勋，你自己也是个吃货，没有资格说別人”另一个学生小白毫不留情打击他。

“对啊，大勋哥嘴里总是说要减肥，看到美食却不下来”说话的是同为减肥主义者彭彭。

“何老师，现在我有点担心，如果被他们吃光了怎么办？”说到减肥，大华也跟著起哄，顺手把何炅的行李箱带到身旁

“怎么着，你们一个两个给我留点面子好吗？我已经不是那个两百多斤的胖子，现在的我拥有黄金比例，我说你们分明就是嫉妒我，何老师他们又欺负我了，你管一下他们吧”大勋委屈巴巴向何老师告状。

“好啦，我保证我们的物资充足，肯定够用，你们也不要常常欺负大勋了，吃多了大不了让他跑五公里，对于大勋来说，这是小菜一碟”何炅对食物链底端的学生大勋，既同情又嘲弄了一句。

“何老师最懂我们了，大勋记得是五公里，我们就在边上看着，给你加油”补得一手好刀的魏晨，在旁没心没肺地嘲讽著。

友谊的小船说翻就翻

被戏弄的当时人大勋摆出一言难尽的表情。 tbc


	3. Chapter 3

##此段是二改，内容以这段为準##

9.

一群年轻人打闹过后，列车刚好也踩点到了，几个孩子忙着把行李箱搬到车厢里，大华不但安放好自己的行李，也把刚刚一直牵在手边何老师的行李箱放置好。

“谢谢大华，麻烦你了”刚坐下何炅就笑着说。

“不客气，何老师，您要不要跟我一起坐，我想你聊一下课堂里的问题”小狼狗大华主动争取机会希望在何老师的身边坐下。

“何老师我也想跟你请教一些问题，我跟你一起坐吧”彭彭一个大直男才没有大华的想法呢。

“我都可以哦”何老师话调亲切又宠溺，一副来者不拒的模样看着他的学生们。

“何老师，我也要，我也有课堂里问题想请教您”另一只小狼狗大勋也不甘示弱，提出了跟大华彭彭同样的要求。

“魏大勋你坐下，別缠著何老师了，有什么问题你说说看，看我能不能为你解答”在旁的小白早已看破这群人的目的，大华跟大勋是最喜欢何老师，每次上课的时候总是在明争暗斗，让何炅常常不胜其烦，可是何炅倒没有太介意，反而细心的开导他们。

“小白，这怎么能一样呢？何老师说的我才容易理解啊”看到 “学霸”的小白又在为难自己，身为学渣的大勋却毫不死心的解释。

大勋心里啥想法你自己没个逼数吗，別以为我们都不知道。

“大勋，你过来一下，我跟小白是班里辅导员，你有什么疑难就该跟我们说一下，我们保证能用最合适你的方法为你解答”学霸二号的魏晨也在打配合，充当“拦路虎”的职责，目的只为保护他们的何老师。

“那麻烦晨晨跟小白去帮助一下大勋，如果大家累的话可以休息，毕竟路程还长着呢”偏偏何老师本人却不以为然，只认为他的学生们对课堂内容感兴趣而已。

於是六名师生的坐位变成了，何老师的左右是大华跟彭彭，后面是大勋，他的左右分別是小白跟魏晨，被两个学霸严密监视的大勋，内心并不好受。

大勋心里苦，大勋却不能说，只得委屈巴巴的安坐在一旁吃着醋，注视著前排的何老师跟两个人的互动。

撒贝宁在家里无所事事， 独自坐在客厅里看着电视，换了几个台，好像也没有什么好看的，便决定在家里走走，反正閒著也是閒著。

心仪的人不在家里，撒贝宁的内心好像缺了一块，怎么也不自在，在厨房沸了一壺水泡好茶，把茶带到书房，随意找本书看看，消磨一下时间。

傍晚时份，撒贝宁才觉得有点饿了，到厨房里翻了冰箱，把何炅前一天做好的备菜翻热，然后在饭厅吃着。

饭菜依然是何老师一贯的水準，只是人家又不在，就算吃山珍海错，吃在嘴巴也索然无味。

翻起手机看到的是一小时前的讯息，“已安全抵达，一切安好”短短几个字的内容，既简单又朴实，好像两个人不太熟稔的样子，不带进任何私人的感情，好像永远猜不透对方，这让撒贝宁心里没底。

五个小时前

整个车程大华彭彭一直在何炅身旁嗑唠完全不消停，让后面的某只小狼狗非常纳闷，却敢怒不敢言。

到达集训地点后，师生们陆续下了车，取好了行李，便向当地负责人打照面。

“你们好，我姓陈，是这里的负责人，欢迎大家到来，这几天我会为你们安排好一切的食宿，大家可以叫我陈主任”陈主任看到几位年轻的访客，便自径地打招呼。

“你好，陈主任” “下午好，陈主任”的声音此起彼落。

“恕我冒昧问一句，请问今天你们的随行老师不在吗？”

明明交代过有随行的带队老师在，左右观察了一下，怎么只有几个年轻的小伙子？这点让陈主任非常疑惑。

“陈主任您好，我是他们的老师，我姓何，前几天一直是我跟您在电话里头联系的”比学生们矮了一截，存在感偏低的小伙子用他那最温和的声线自我介绍。

眼前这位肤白貌美新潮装扮的年轻人，竟然是个大学教师，以前听说过MG大学有个传闻，那里出了一个年纪轻轻的才貌出众的男教师，跟学生们关系特別好，相处的非常融洽，不过传闻归传闻，也不至于像个小伙子一样吧。

原来是这样啊......

“何老师您好，欢迎你们”陈主任有点不好意思地笑了笑。

虽然认清了事实，可是年届四十多的陈主任还是觉得难以置信，面前这个自称教师的人，跟自己刚满十八岁读高中的大儿子，好像没有太大的差別.......

明明这不太现实，但是一旦接受了这个设定，也就没所谓了，命人把众人的行李暂时安放好。

陈主任便向六名师生讲解了一些基本要注意的事项，包括了早午晚的膳食安排，合宿的位置，训练的设施等等。

也跟何老师核对了集训的流程，交代完正事，然后把各人连同行李带到二楼的合宿房间，六名师生被分派在三间相近的房间，每次进出需要先把智能房卡在门前感应装置上，方才进入。

每人各有一张自己房门号的卡，於是便有了以下的房号分配，1号房是何老师跟彭彭，2号房是大华跟小白，3号房是双魏。

原本在分配前，大华跟大勋一直在叨叨絮絮，像个小学生一样，撒娇卖萌无所不能，拼尽方法希望能跟他们最喜欢的何老师合宿，早已看破一切的学霸组二人，当然不会让他们轻易得逞，在各方面的考虑下，决定让钢铁大直男团么的彭彭跟何炅在一个房间。

两只小狼狗顿时泄了气，摆出一个可怜兮兮的悲惨模样，以博取何炅的同情。

当然这样一来也是有回报的，何炅给众人準备好丰富的晚饭，当成集训前的鼓励，然后又安排了余兴的活动，让学生们放松心情，以便应付严苛的集训。

10.

“天黑请闭眼”

“何老师这把又是预言家吗？怎么我每次也抽不到？”大华质疑当中是否有猫腻，可是主持 “狼人杀”大局的是出名公平公正的何老师，他那么温柔善良又稳重，该不会是他下的套，所以不好意思再说下去”

“为什么你们每次都投我，都合起来要把我搞死是吗，小白这只小白狼让我背两次锅了，你好意思吗”大勋不爽地撅起嘴。

“是又怎样，游戏规则是这样，你可不能怪我”我们的白小爷就是很刚。

“大勋，输了没什么大不了，別忘了你还有五公里要跑，合起来一起算，这不算亏”室友兼补刀王魏晨再次调侃。

“哈哈哈哈哈，大勋哥，你是不是出门忘了翻黄历，感觉运气都不在你身上了”这把的女巫彭彭忍不住大笑。

“你们这群没良心的，就会欺负我一个，每次看到我吃亏，你们就满意了，何老师我今晚在你这睡好吗？我真受不了他们﹗”作为食物链底端的大勋有点上头了。

“那不行﹗”三把声音不约而同抢在何炅回答前，这并不包括何老师原本的室友彭彭。

“你们怎么反应这么大，不至於吧，其实我是没有问题的，可是你们的房间都已经整理好了，再搬的话比较麻烦，而且明早要早起开始集训，大勋，大家是好朋友，不要动气，你就暂时委屈一下，明天我给你弄你最喜欢吃的早饭好不好？”何炅用哄孩子的语调凑在大勋身边，这小只诚恳的眼神，哪有人能挡的住？

没办法，自己惯出来的弟弟还得自己宠着~

怒气值瞬间被压下来，小狼狗崽就是好哄，就好像你给他一块骨头，一个眼神，他就能乐上半天了。

晚上十一点，何炅的朋友圈第一条消息是 “新晋背锅侠？心疼我勋﹗”还附上六个人坐在床上勾肩搭背，师生们一起摆出了亲密又搞怪的表情。

“叮咚”

在床上一直辗转反侧睡不好的撒老师，瞥看了一眼手机的朋友圈内容，不看还好，一看就上头。

这群孩子竟然明目张胆跟自己的心上人在床上搂搂抱抱的，这像话吗？为什么我没有这种的福利？

怨念渐生，他好想在朋友圈评论下方留言，让那些人检点一下自己的行为，却不知道用什么身分去说，毕竟他跟何老师在情在理也只是室友的关系，根本没有权利去干涉人家的私生活。

而且昨天戏言了半天他跟小厨娘何炅合影那条朋友圈，早已经跌出了热搜榜单位置，连一个无伤大雅的玩笑，一个幻想的空间都守不住了。

拿着手机愣了半天，无奈地叹了口气，到底怎样才能知道何炅的心思呢，这太难了。

第二天，何老师早起给学生们弄好早饭，然后午后开始了正式集训。

集训前，师生们及当地负责教官均换上整齐划一的军服，身材过於纤细的何老师跟这个气围好像特別不搭配。

他们第一个集训任务是 “穿越火线”

组员们需要选择一个图形的网架，其中一人要让自己身体不触踫到内圈的情况下，直接穿越网架，才能完成，期间组员们要协助穿越网架那个组员，用抬用搬的方法都可以，如果不慎触踫到内圈，会有触控声响发出，那么全组人需要一同做出十下俯臥撑，然后重新再来，这任务需要组员们的团队合作精神。

而他们最大的对手是刘昊然的B组，他们不但有几个体力担当的组员，加上有跑步纪录保持担当的昊然，这次两组有得一拼。

作为组员脑力担当的何老师，兼全组的军师，摸清了规则后，马上排兵布阵，希望让自家的五个学生先顺利地通过，结果他们学生自然没有让他失望，自身体重如无物的他，作为最后一名穿越火线。

结果大华组通过时间为：6分43秒

旲然组通过时间为：6分52秒

这证明何老师战术排兵挺有效的。

“恭喜你们，何老师你们太棒了”B组组长刘昊然礼貌性地向对手伸出友谊之手恭贺。

“哪里，你们也厉害啊，看来林老师给你们下了不少功夫，他本身就是体育代表，能跟你们比拼，是我们的荣幸”说罢何老师直接跟对手握手。

“我刚刚听到有人在说我，何老师你的几个学生真的很优秀，每次练习都很认真，本来我想选择他们其中一个去我们的队伍，又怕他们不同意，毕竟我们大学里大部分学生都是你的小迷弟小迷妹”

说话的就是B组的带队老师林更新，他是学校的体育老师，专注学生的体能训练，对于蓝球队的小白甚是欣赏，只可惜人家是何老师的忠实迷弟，林老师很清楚这是不能勉强的。

“林老师，说到体能训练，我真的要跟你多多学习，这次我们有点侥幸，才能取胜，我们期待一下明天集训，再次比并结果可能不一样了”何炅无论什么时候说话也是十分谦卑，从来不会自视过高。

“何老师，林老师，我们两组一起合照吧”在远处的彭彭兴高采烈地向两位老师招手，让他们前来跟组员们及负责职员一起合影。

合影完毕，首个集训任务成功后，男人间的修罗场变得越来越白热化。 

两只小狼狗热情地抱起自家老师，摆出了自以为很帅的姿势在留影，分別放在自己的朋友圈 “秀恩爱”实力互拼。

何炅自然被他们标注在朋友圈的照片里，作为何老师的饭圈一份子，这个消息从何炅朋友圈里得知后，莫名其妙的撒老师在被强塞了满嘴狗粮，差点又骂起脏话。

某人的醋坛子再次打翻。

不知道那两个孩子是否故意的，每张合照总是打上何炅名字的标签之余，还要附上一些暧昧的情话，有时候会有一些装作要亲一下何老师脸颊的照片，当中可见何炅没有刻意避讳，也没有去迎合对方，似乎也保留了师生间不可逾越的距离。

至於那些什么 “亲爱的，有你真好”.

“今天亲爱的何老师做了我最喜欢的锅包肉，谢谢宝贝，爱你哦”

都是刘宪华和魏大勋两人的正面刚，像个小学生似的，天天Battle好像一点也不觉得累。

看着春风得意，满面桃花师生合影的照片，让撒贝宁的怒意在心里燃烧。

这口气真的有点咽不下去，只是伊人在远方，如果在朋友圈留言好像不合乎自己的身分，撒老师只好暂时收起醋意，不去再碰手机。

这天是3月23号，今天是个很特別的日子，何炅到外地带队集训的第四天，也是撒贝宁的生日。

早上8点半，是撒贝宁日常起床的习惯，从床上起来，睁眼就看见手机讯息提示在屏幕闪烁，发件人是他最熟悉不过的名字。

随手点开内容只有几个字：

“撒撒，生日快乐，今年又大一岁，祝你永远青春快乐，保持童心”一一 何炅

发件时间是早上6点43分，一个多小时前何炅已经送来今天第一个祝贺的短讯。

“炅炅啊，如果你现在在我的身边多好”今天32岁的撒贝宁苦涩地看着屏幕喃喃自语，心爱的人虽然没有忘记他，却有种说不出的落幕感觉。

祝福的短讯陆陆续续收到，每个人也给他送上生日祝福语。

不过在他的心里，只有一个人对他有著特別的意义.......

看眼时间不早，没有空閒在伤感，睡意全无的撒贝宁决定起床梳洗，简单地吃了一些面包和牛奶，换好晨练的运动服，球鞋，穿好御寒外套，便外出去跑步。

这天的天气不算特別冷，很合适去晨练，不知道在远方集训的何老师在做什么样的训练了。

撒贝宁沉思片刻，然后按下手机的音乐播放键，耳机里播放了一首耳熟能详的歌。

“说不上为什么 我变得很主动  
若爱上一个人 什么都会值得去做  
我想大声宣布 对你依依不舍  
连隔壁邻居都猜到我现在的感受”

这首歌是年初何炅在抖音里翻唱的歌。

何老师的声音很温柔又磁性，而且歌词内容好像抒发出个人感受一样，不知道是否撒贝宁的错觉，他感觉到何老师在唱歌的时候，脑海里的想着的人是自己。

或者只是他一厢情愿的想法，结果还是忍不住把歌曲下载在手机，每当有空的时候，就独自听着声音的主人跟自己在 “隔空告白”

“我想就这样牵着你的手不放开  
爱能不能够永远单纯没有悲哀  
我想带你骑单车 我想和你看棒球  
想这样没担忧 唱着歌 一直走  
我想就这样牵着你的手不放开  
爱可不可以简简单单没有伤害  
你靠着我的肩膀 你在我胸口睡着  
像这样的生活 我爱你 你爱我”

真的好想像歌词里一样，牵着何炅的手永远不放开，好想把他窜在怀里一辈子 “终身监禁”

回到家里已经十一点多，进门前看到了房东小鸥，撒老师自来熟的跟她打了招呼。

“小鸥，早安，今天吃早饭了没有？”

“撒老师，早安，我刚吃过了，你这怎么早便外出跑步了？休假没有安排节目吗？”

“我这种单身狗哪里有什么节目，而且家里也没有人，我打算下午找一个片子看看打发一下时间”

“今天是你的生日，不要这样没精打采，何老师不在你就这样洩气，可一点也不像你啊，之前我不是跟你说过，你是男人就该勇敢跟他告白，否则你的炅炅是不会知道你的心意”

“你以为我不想？只是我一直没弄清楚他的想法，如果跟我想的不一样，这会不会吓到他，我不想让共住的人感到尴尬”

“我真的为你好才跟你说，而且我觉得炅炅他对你好像有意思的，他跟我聊天的时候，总是三句下来就提到你，五句过后就提起他的父母，可能在他的心里，你的地位跟他的父母同样重要，这是女人的直觉，我的直觉一向也很準，信不相信随你了，你自己看着辨”

“我明白了，谢谢你小鸥”

“何老师很温柔，很会照顾人，只是好像没有什么安全感，他跟我说过跟撒老师在一起，有一种特別的感觉，让他很温暖，我想他应该喜欢你的，你啊要好好的待他，我相信你可以带给他幸福”

跟小鸥分別之后，撒贝宁回到屋子里细想小鸥的话，好像也很有道理。

他一个专办离婚案件的律师，见证过很多家庭的悲欢离合，让他对婚姻有点忧虑，而且他爱慕的对象是个同性，这令他更愁绪。

从来没有对同性告白的经验，也不是同性恋，对耽美更加一窍不通，以前的女朋友跟自己性格不合，理念不同，於是分了几次之后，也没有婚姻的打算。

不过真心爱着一个人的时候，如果不去跟他领証，给予对方法律上的名份，好像也说不通，对爱情从一而终的他，不允许这样不负责任的行为。

只可是该怎么告白啊，这也让人太纠结了，连个得体的说辞也想不到，平日的情话王芳心纵火犯不是这样怂的﹗

不能再怂，一定要跟他告白，就算以后被嫌弃也好，总好过什么也没做，在家里思想争扎了半天。

门铃在不合适的时间响起，打扰了他的思绪，原来是快递员上门了，看来就是何炅之前说的快递邮件，快速簽收后让快递员离开。

撒贝宁拿着两个邮包，心想肯定又是何老师网购的日用品，他打算找一个开箱的小刀把邮包拆开，可是翻遍了自己的书房也没找到，平常在家里收快递的人是何老师，他的房间应该会有这样的工具。

房间被他的主人打扫的一尘不染，衣服整理的妥贴，书桌里放着何家的合照，听何老师说他的爸爸以前做写作的，家里有几家规模不小的连锁餐厅，近年也没有退休打算，何炅的妈妈是个典型的家庭，除了在家里管事之外，偶尔会到他爸爸的店里管帐。

看完熟悉的陈设，撒贝宁决定找一下，在何炅房间书桌找了一遍也没看见，或许抽屉会有吧。

没想到打开抽屉的一刻，让他意想不到的事情发生了，那里竟然有一本带密码锁的本子，应该是类似日记的东西......

“怎么还有日记本这种东西，没想到网瘾少年还有这样的习惯”看着眼前的本子，撒贝宁又纠结了，作为一个律师，他心里很清楚偷窥探別人的隐私是一种犯法的行为，可是真的太想知道何老师内心的想法，理智和情感在打架，最后还是决定赌一把。

试试自己的运气，如果一次猜对密码的话，就说明这是天意要他看到，反之就是没欧气，那就当作没看见，直接放回原处。

只是密码锁是四位的数字，这排列组合有成千上万，要猜对也有一定难度，对着锁子沉思了片刻，撒老师脑海里展开了他的暴风推理。

“四位数字，对于炅炅来说，他应该会把有特殊意义的数字改成密码，那么什么样的数字对他有意义呢，应该不会是他的生日日期这么简单吧”合住了一年多，撒贝宁对何炅的性格还是有一点理解的，四月二十八日是何炅的生日，不过正常来说，他不会用上这组密码。

“不管了，就赌一把，没準是他自己的菜谱吧”撒老师在锁子的数字上转了几圈，组合成一组数字，咔塔一声，锁子居然打开了，还真是猝不及防，令撒贝宁懵圈的是，四位数的密码竟然是0120，这是他们俩去年第一次见面的日子。

竟然是把这天改成密码，可真是始料未及。

打开了本子，发现有一些熟悉的字，一字一笔端正秀丽，很合符何老师的个性，首页内容是一句何氏心灵鸡汤，

“如果你真的觉得很难，你就放弃，  
但是放弃了就不要抱怨，  
我觉得人生就是这样，  
世界真的是平衡的，  
每个人都是通过自己的努力，  
去决定自己生活的样子”  
—何炅

11.

再翻开第二页，写上了日期，天气，这在说明它就是一本日记，这下子让撒老师的手有点抖，不知道再往下去会如何。

既紧张又期待，反正都翻了，就一翻到底吧。

2018年1月20日 晴

今晚跟老同学去唱KTV，进去没多久，我们就被安排了房间，期间就看见有一群西装革履，好像是专业人士打扮的来到KTV，他们的房间就在我们的包间隔壁，进包间之前，他们其中一个跟我有眼神接触，所以我就回以一个简单的点头微笑，然后回到我的房间里。

原来两拨人互不认识，相安无事在包间里各自娱乐，没想到一个多小时之后，发生了一点小意外，让我们两拨人走在一起。

突然有一个人冲进我们的包间，二话不说，就拿下了一瓶酒，向我身边的同学脸上泼下去，嘴里还骂着脏话，并提到了一个我们不认识的名字，我那个被泼酒的同学也不认识他，我觉得其中肯定有什么的误会，打算去了解一下，就把我的同学挡在身后，然后心平气和的想跟那人说理。

岂料那个人情绪愈来愈激动，不但把酒瓶砸碎了，还拿着酒瓶的脖向我们指骂。我们只好按兵不动，互相守着彼此，静观其变。

不消一会，有两个人在外面跟我们打暗号，表情似乎在说让我们引开那人的注意力，於是我就说了一句，让那个人把视线转到我的身上，果然那个人上钩了，想向我们发出攻击。

后面的情形，就像电视剧一样，门外的人马上冲进来，迅雷不及掩耳，其中一人一把扣住那个人的臂膀，另一人趁机夺下他的瓶子。

“別动，冷静点”小麦肤色的西装男对那个人吼了一句，一副干练俐落的扣臂膀的动作，让我差点以为他是个电视剧里面的热血刑警角色。然后店里的负责人也来到处理事件，也报警了。

那个 “热血刑警”也稍微放松了一刻警诫，跟据了解那个人是要找西装男他们的其中一人，结果找错了门，到了我们这里生事，小麦肤色的西装男义正词严，巴拉巴拉科普了一堆法律知识，向那个人训示。

直到警察来到跟我们各自做了笔录，事件总算暂时平息了。

我们两拨人因为事件有了交集，互相认识起来，店家也觉得店里发生了这样的事情，怕影响声誉，决定给我们免单，西装男却以不能这样讨便宜的说法，婉拒了店家的好意，於是店家把我们带到了另一包厢里，连声说抱歉，并说日后会承诺提高安检级別，注意访客的行为。

原来小麦肤色的西装男是一个律师，我对他的印象还挺深刻的，

他的自我介绍却有点逗 “我就是人称北大还行的撒贝宁，请各位多多指教”跟他的专业律师的人设有点不符。

虽然发生了不愉快的事件，却没有影响到我们两拨人的心情，於是我们就在包间里该玩的玩，该唱的唱，把过去的不快事情完全拋诸脑后。

“你们有谁会唱广东歌”席间的人提出了一个问题。

“野狼DISCO，是抖音上最火的歌曲欸”

“我来试一下吧，我会广东话”

第一个站起来的人，竟然是刚才侃侃而谈的撒律师，真没想到啊~

“你们有人想跟我一起唱吗？”他向我的方向问到。

“那我也试一下吧”对上他那炽热的眼神，於是我自告奋勇一起合唱。

“心里的花我想要带妳回家  
在那深夜酒吧哪管它是真是假  
请妳尽情摇摆忘记钟意的他  
妳是最迷人噶 妳知道吗？”

不得不说，他的嗓子挺突出，音準节奏拿握的很好，广东词挺标準的，后来我才知道他是湖北武汉，小时候在广东生活过一段时间，又在几个城市穿梭往来，所以他懂很多的方言。

他在唱歌的期间，眼神就像长在我的身上一样，让我的心漏了半拍，怎么好像在撩我一样，撒老师停止释放你的魅力。

(后面还用钢笔画上了两人的Q版形象的漫画)

其后有人在说撒老师是新搬到这个城市执业，最新想找一个离公司比较近的房子，我的朋友听说我的房东在找新租客，就提出了一下，於是我跟撒老师交换了联络方法。

看完这页的日记，撒老师回想起当时的情形，在一星期之后，何炅联系了房东小鸥跟自己见面，三个人谈了一下，很快达成了共识，撒贝宁果断地决定租下了房子，阴错阳差，两人成为了室友。

2018年2月14日 雨

这天刚好过完年，又是一个上课的日子，浓厚的节日气氛渲染下，连空气里都充满了年轻男女的恋爱气味。

一如以往，在课堂前后，我收到了很多学生们送的礼物，只是对我这只名副其实的单身汪来说，二一四这日子恋爱的部份是 “雨女无瓜”

(撒：什么叫做“雨女无瓜”为什么我一点也听不懂？)

唯一让我感兴趣就是又可以买打折商品了，哈哈哈﹗

心动不如行动，下班之后，我决定去买一些打折商品，购买欲上线的我，不知不觉多买了一些，买完之后我发现好像拿不了回家，而且外面还下着雨，犹豫了片刻，我决定给我的室友打电话。

不消一回，撒老师的车子驶到商场门外，他下了车，贴心的打着伞为我挡住雨，让我先上车，然后把我的东西放到车尾箱，把我接回家。

据他所说，他没有搞对象好几年，这几年的二一四也好，生日也好，无论什么节日基本也在工作里面渡过，本来打算在公司加班，却被我的电话打消了念头。

回到家里，我又开始做了饭，撒老师说最近他的客户为他答谢他官司成功，取得了一笔可观在赡养费，所以给他送了一瓶红酒，坚持要他收下。

“借着今天这个日子，我们两只单身汪就喝一杯吧。”

酒足饭饱，我们坐在一起聊天儿，他说都不知道是谁定这些日子的，这些节日跟我们单身汪无缘啊，何老师，以后每个节日有你在陪我，好像也挺好的。

撒老师大概是醉了，没注意到我脸上可疑的红晕，那才不是因为喝醉，我没喝醉，我可是千杯不倒呢。

然后撒老师就开始发作了，这劲上来就不得了，巴拉巴拉说了一些有的没的，一连串骂了一些不公平的事，像个快意恩仇的正义使者，傻兮兮的样子挺可爱。

(然后又画了一只喝醉酒的萌萌小柯基)

2018年3月23日 晴

这天是撒老师的生日，他要打一场的离婚官司，晚上我刚好有聚会，回家晚了，进门的时候，撒老师早已经瘫在沙发上休息，饭桌上还有一个刚吃完的饭盒。

看到这情景，我觉得有点心酸。

明明说过每个节日也会陪对方在一起，我却没有信守承诺，虽说是被形势所逼，但是答应别人的事，却表现得毫不在乎的模样，我做不到。

为了弥补，我在翌日便给他做了一顿大餐，看他吃的津津有味的样子，我就很满足了。

2018年4月28日 多云

今天是我自己的生日，刚进入三十岁的日子，早上接到爸妈的生日祝福，回到大学里收到一大堆的生日礼物，手机的短讯提示祝福语一整天也没有消停，这样的画面成为我每年的指定动作。

下午撒老师发短讯来，说晚上要加班，所以我约了几个好朋友到外面吃饭庆祝，由于被叮嘱不能喝太多，所以我十点多回家的时候，家里还没有人，洗完澡，我决定弄一点夜宵，让撒老师回家以后可以吃。

做完夜宵，有点犯困就在客厅休息片刻，刚睡了一回，就传来钥匙开门的声音。

将近十二点，撒老师蹑手蹑脚地走近我的身边，把被子轻轻的盖在我的身上，只可惜还是把我从梦中惊醒了。

“对不起，我把你吵醒了，你要不要再睡一回？”他说的轻，很温柔。

“没事，我只是刚想休息，你就回来了，撒老师你吃饭了没有，我给你做了夜宵，要不要吃一点？”

“那我吃一点吧，何老师你来陪我好吗？”

摆好了盆子，我感觉到撒老师的表情好像不太对，直觉告诉我，他肯定有事在瞒我。

结果他让我闭上眼睛，又把客厅的灯光全部都关上，不知道在哪里取出了一个东西放在桌上，再让我睁开眼睛。

漆黑的环境，依稀发现桌子摆放了一个东西，我只感受到旁人的气息，他的吐息在我的耳边传来，让我紧张的脸红心跳。

“炅炅，今天是你的生日，许个愿吧”撒老师取出了一个打火机，在桌上点起了一根小蜡烛，烛光让我看清楚眼前是一个小蛋糕。

我闭上眼睛，默默许下的愿望，眼眶不由自主地红起来。

把灯光全开了，我清晰的看见他的脸。

“就算是你的生日也不用这么感动，抱歉我下班太晚了，本来想给你买个礼物，结果啥也没买到，只买到一个小蛋糕，希望你不要介意”看到我的样子，撒老师有点歉疚。

“撒老师，谢谢你，我以为你忘记了，没想到你还记得，这份礼物我很喜欢，我就收下了。”我刷了刷眼眸的泪水，说的云淡风轻，跟他轻抱了一下。

看着眼前小小的一块海绵蛋糕，我笑了，跟蛋糕合照完毕，决定把它跟撒老师分了吃。

不知道从什么时候，撒老师在我心里扎了根，让我什么时候都离不开他。

这天的日记附上了他们俩跟蛋糕的合照。

看到这，撒贝宁在对方的日记看出了端倪，不论是文字的表达，还是两人的照片，或者是日记上的插画，都清楚地呈现出对方对自己的感觉，一种这么近那么远的想法，在何炅心里不继续在蔓延。

难怪他有时候会跟自己插科打诨，有时候又会显得特別疏离。

怪只怪他没有给他一种安全感。

那首在抖音里翻唱的 “简单爱”想必就是何炅自己的心里话吧。

原来不是自己一厢情愿，难道是双向暗恋？

为了确定这不是自己的痴心妄想，撒贝宁把日记继续往下翩。

2018年7月16日 多云

今天我竟然收到一封恐吓信，要求我去偷撒撒电脑的资料，这种事我怎么干的出来。  
但是我没想到的是，信封里竟然有我学生的照片，上面的资料也很全。我一旦报警我的学生就危险了。

那告诉撒撒吗，可是如果告诉撒撒，撒撒就要帮我处理这件事，也许事情会闹的更大，学生更危险。

我该怎么办？去找他吗？

2018年8月14日 雨

今天又收到了一封信，一个优盘，和学生的照片，大概是要求我把一份假资料存入撒撒的电脑。我都不知道这是第几次遇到这事了。

想想第一次有人让我偷资料的时候我都吓的半死。这次居然都已经能平静的接受了，真是讽刺。

都麻烦涵哥几次了，这次还得找他。

哎，这几天看撒撒表情都严肃了很多，整天眉头紧锁的，人整个都廋了。真心疼，希望这些事不会影响他吧。

2018年8月17日 阴

今天那个人发过来几张学生的照片，彭彭，大华都在上面。没办法我只能再去找涵哥，看着涵哥那么忙还要帮我，我真有点愧疚。

但是这个人确实太难对付，联系几次，一点也不肯让步反而越逼越紧。

但涵哥叫我别着急，他已经找他警校的同学帮忙了。现在我也只有相信他。

所以这几天老是心不在焉的，觉得连撒撒看我的眼神都不太一样了，总有一种怀疑的感觉。

这次案子对他那么重要还是不让他知道的好。

2018年9月19日 晴

昨天又想前几次一样，威胁两次就没音信了。自从上次那个案子解决后，威胁信越来越少，现在几乎没有，又回到了，最开始的日子，真好。

撒撒说解决了一个大案子，要喝一杯。本来千杯不醉的他，居然喝了几瓶就不醒于世了。我就这么看着他，发现他长了很多白头发。  
今天我才知道案子打的不顺利，结果离他的当事人的要求差的很远呢。

说是他们有自己关键证据，都被对方律师轻易攻破了。搞得撒撒的名誉也受到一定损害。

有时真的心疼他，有的帽子在他身上太多反而成了他的负担。

撒撒看到这里在想……

“这个小傻子，不会真的以为我不知道这件事吧？

你那段时间糖都当盐放，我怎么看不出来你心里有事？

再说那几个卑鄙无耻的人的手段我还猜不到吗？

我去找人收拾了，你以为靠你的小嘴就能成功啊？

这个圈子有点黑暗，真的不想让你体会……

我不是不告诉你真相，你要是真的陷进来我该怎么帮？

对了，涵哥我早就认识，我们还一起聚过餐呢”

2019年1月3日 多云

下午我刚到家的时候，便接到撒老师的电话，前天他在上海出差，原本上午要坐乘坐11点的航班，没想到天气不似预期，所以航班又延误了。他的电话打过来的时候，能听出来心情比较愉悅，好像不太焦急的样子。

他说 “何老师啊今天麻烦你泡一下方便面了，这飞机不知道是不是有心整我，每次出差每次都踫巧延误，害我都不能早点回家吃你的手艺，太可惜了”

我听出他的话里话，於是便说 “你每次出差，我都已经做好给你泡方便面的準备了，我买好了菜，等下你回来就能吃到晚饭”

说罢，我走到厨房拿起一个方便面，用热水沸上。 

不消两分钟，讯息又发过来了，撒老师用语音回应。

“哎呦喂，何老师你太神了，果然你刚泡完方便面，这边便通知开始登机了，你是个天气预报的怎么不早说？我跟你说，我刚跟人打赌，他们不相信我有一个锦鲤属性的好朋友，谢谢你让我在他们面前意气风发，他们打脸的样子，我真的想拍下来给你看”

“给你阳光你就灿烂，我哪有这么神？好了，你不是要登机吗？我这边晚饭都给你準备好了，你回来给我全部吃光，否则我这锦鲤不干了”

那天晚上八点多，撒老师带着礼物平安回家了，我迎上前轻抱了他一下，说了一句你辛苦了，情景有点像妻子在家里心系著出差的丈夫归来的模样。

他轻拍了我的背部，虽然脸上有点疲态，但是看起来心情相当愉悅，笑逐颜开地把礼物递给我，是当地的一种特产，他说多亏了我这锦鲤属性，把跟他打赌的人气的翻白眼。

其实对我来讲，只要他平安到家就是最好的礼物，他永远不会知道，在他出差的时候，我在默默的关注他的航班动态，祈求他平安的归来。

在轻抱他的同时，我又一次沦陷了.......

2019年3月10日 阴

最近我总是在做同一个梦，梦里面我跟撒老师都是著名电视台的主持人，我们都是年轻出道，二十多岁的时候，共同主持了一个颁奖礼，然后断断续续又合作了几次，起初我们彼此对对方的定义，只限於同行的主持人，并不算不熟稔，后来我们被电视台邀请共同主持一个真人秀的探案节目，开始有种惺惺相惜，相逢恨晚的感觉。

随着节目的不断演化，我们彼此释放了内心，什么时候该拋接梗，什么时候要cue流程，什么时候该拔高，插科打诨，高能推理，总是默契般渡过，甚至有人说我们双北cp。

在那个世界里，我们是知音，是默契担当，是俞伯牙与锺子期，是高山流水，无论是击掌、互抱、情话互撩，在路人眼里，我们怎么看也是拍挡，在粉丝眼里，我们是有爱的双北cp。

可是两个人都心照不宣，彼此都对营业cp这个身分投入了真感情，而那个我，明明清楚的知道那个撒老师已经结婚，我还是控制不了自己，去投入了这份感情。  
我不愿意成为第三者，所以我们分手了，在节目里我们还保持著营业cp的形象，私下却疏离得很，梦里的我们注定是BE。

至於现实的我们，我不敢想太多，撒老师是个如此优秀的律师，他很有个人魅力，有担当，是个成熟稳重的男人，他应该拥有一个美满幸福的生活，一个漂亮贤慧的妻子，两三个孩子。

我只是一个普通的大学教师，这些我是没有办法给他的。可是一年下来，我发觉我已经沦陷了，每次撒老师对上我的眼睛的时候，我就情不自禁被迷上，却又心虚的装作若无其事，怦然心动的感觉不能压止，我只能分分秒秒都在提醒自己，该醒醒了，该抽身了，撒贝宁他并不属于何炅的。

我的心理承受能力并不强，不可以让撒老师知道我那不可告人的小心意，即使撒老师有意无意的试探，也不能让他看出端倪。

在错误的时间，爱上对的人，这是我的错……

清醒一点，就一直保持这种室友关系吧。

然后在日记中间夹着一张书签写著 “最难的不是不爱 而是爱却不能在一起”

多么忧郁的感叹词，这说明了何炅的心理上有说不出的难处。

12.

他在无时无刻提醒自己不要把真实的情感显露出来，不要轻易陷入的撒贝宁的世界里。

看完何老师的日记 (其实是一本手帐)，撒老师百般滋味在心头，我怎至可以联想到炅炅那个小哭包，边写日记边饮泣真情流露的样子。

原来他的炅炅一直也想的很细，他太清楚爱上一个人会发生什么，怕会影响到自己，才会有这样的顾虑。

而且何家的家教很深严，所以何炅从小就很懂事，礼貌周到，一副谦谦君子，温文儒雅的风范，所以才把自己的心思小心翼翼地隐藏起来

“炅炅，你怎么会这样想，谁说你配不上我，你太傻了，总是为我思前想后，处事周全，每件事也为我劳心劳力，是我没有给你安全感，我就应该早点跟你告白”

撒贝宁很恼怒，他很想马上打电话给何炅，跟他告白，跟他说他们不会像梦里一样错过彼此，可是他暂时不能这样做，要告白的话，还是準备充足比较好。

回看首页的何氏鸡汤那一句，

“如果你真的觉得很难，你就放弃”

所以我们就这样子放弃了吗？

撒贝宁从来不认命，他觉得现在说放弃好像还太早。最起码尝试了再放弃，这才无愧于心。

把日记的锁子锁上，小心翼翼地放回原处，赫然想起来房间是要找开箱子的工具，在下层的抽屉找到了开箱小刀，把两个快递邮包打开，第一个是何老师自己的潮人必备的新款抽奖盲盒，果然是个网瘾少年。

另一个邮包，邮包里是一个精美的小盒子，里面有包裹了一层保护气泡纸，拆开之后，是一个手工做的陶瓷娃娃，是名著小王子里的 “小王子”，旁边还有玫瑰花和一只小狐狸，盒子里有一张小咭，写着 “给撒撒 小王子祝你生日快乐 何炅”

真是猝不及防，惊喜说来就来，一点心理建设也不给。

前阵子听何老师说在大学里学习做陶瓷，原来就是为了这一刻的惊喜。

看到了那只陶瓷做小王子，撒贝宁便想起很久以前跟何炅说过，自己最喜欢 “小王子”故事里的小王子，没想到他竟然没忘掉，小王子心爱着他的玫瑰花和小狐狸，而他撒贝宁却深爱着何炅。

无论他是玫瑰花也好，小狐狸也好，都值得撒贝宁一辈子宠爱着。

终于想明白了这个理，撒贝宁决定在何炅回来之后跟他告白。

“叮咚”

手机朋友圈再次不合时宜地响起，是何炅的学生魏大勋的照片加留言。

“亲爱的，为了你，我要做更好的自己”

这是刚跑完五公里累趴的大勋，旁边有何炅用手帕给他擦汗的情景。

下方有一堆留言。

“你怕不是要一瓶特仑苏吗，好，都给你”这是他的哥们魏晨在调侃他。

“梦想还是要有的，万一见鬼呢”这是何老师的留言，后面再附上一句 “开玩笑而已，大勋你已经做的很好，继续努力加油，为你点赞”

“有什么遗言你尽管说，哥们为你完成”小白爷还是依样一点面子也不给大勋。

这句话下面还有大华和彭彭点赞的符号，小白这种为民除害的行为，似乎人人称赞。

师生们这种腻歪的光明正大秀恩爱行为，让撒贝宁条件反射地差点又要摔手机，这分明是火上添油，这些学生们每天发几条狗粮朋友圈留言，还让不让人活了？

撒贝宁这劲儿又上来了，简直是没完没了，真气死人﹗

把那个陶瓷做的小王子小心翼翼的放回盒子，摆放在自己的房间的书桌。

有点不情愿地拿起了自己的手机，编辑了一条短讯发过去。

“炅炅，你那个快递包已经收到了，是个抽奖礼盒吧，我给你放到房间里，你回来再打开吧”这是一条社会主义兄弟情的开场白。

“还有谢谢你在百忙之中为我精心準备的生日礼物，我特別喜欢，这几天你不在家，家里总觉得有点冷清的，等你回来，我们再喝一杯吧”第二条讯息撒老师在最后还附上了一个酒杯的动态图示。

而对方也迅速地回应了，不是文字，是语音。

“撒撒你喜欢就好了，我还担心你会嫌弃我那不怎样的手工会把礼物弄垮呢。大概下星期二我就能回来了，到时候陪你喝天光，不醉不散”何老师又是一如以往温柔又甜腻的声音，让撒老师暖在心头。

“哎呦，谁不知道我们何老师以前是画画比赛第一名，以前高中就被保送上大学呢，我怎么会嫌弃？炅炅啊，下星期二我到车站接你，到时见”撒老师能干脆回应了一条语音讯息。

“好的撒撒，到时见~ 最后我再说一句，亲爱的小王子生日快乐哦~”

“炅炅，我等你”

既然何老师能马上回应讯息，这就说明他对自己挺在乎的。

算一下日子，何老师还有几天才回家，既然决定要告白，那得好好準备一下。

撒老师很清楚何老师的性格，必须想出一个辨法，既要向他告白之余，也要让他坦白承认喜欢自己，说实话这是一个很深奥的问题啊。

坦白，说实话……

对了，最近有一个客户向他咨询法律问题，跟自己还挺聊的来，那个人是自己开店的，店里好像有什么可以测谎的东西，可以先找他问一下。

撒贝宁快速地的手机联络人清单里找了一下，很快就找到人了。

在短讯里简单的说明来意，自己想找一个测谎的物件，让对方给自己介绍。

对方马上便列举了几个例子，并附上店里链接。

那个人是开情趣用品店的，他向撒老师介绍了一个最近挺受欢迎的货品，名叫 “床上吐真丸”

只要让对方服下，短时间之内会产生反应，服药对象身体会开始燥热难耐，而且带有强烈催情效果，服用后会提高肾上腺素，表面看上去像喝醉一样，所以必须让对象躺下来，施药者可以对其提出任何问题，

犹豫了片刻，撒老师最后决定下单订购了一堆情趣用品，静候何老师的归来.......

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

13.

三月二十八日，何炅的大学集训终于结束了，在前一天他就给自己的室友撒贝宁发了讯息，让他在午后到车站接自己。

下午一点半，撒贝宁的车子已经提早停泊在车站附近，静候伊人的回来。

“何老师，再见”

“路上小心，何老师”

“何老师，要不要我们送你回家，你一个人我们挺担心的”

“谢谢你们，不用送我了，我的朋友来车站接我，你们到家后都给我发讯息报平安，不要在街上溜跶，否则下学期考核评分别怪我喽”

“哎哟，何老师怎么会做出那样的事情来，您放心吧，我保证会监督他们回家发消息，您就别操心了”  
“既然你们答应了，男人说做到，就要言出必行，快回家吧，路上小心哦”

何炅一如以往为他的学生们操心，师生们嗑唠了一回，互相轻抱了一下作告别。

跟学生们道别后，便听见一把熟悉在声音在耳边传来。

“炅炅，我在这~”声音的主人身穿毕挺西装，上身披着厚重的净色羽绒服，在不远处向他招手。

“撒撒~”何炅一路小跑到撒贝宁的车子旁边，对方笑着给他一个拥抱，然后把脖子上的围巾披在对上的身上，把副驾的门打开，让他进去，再把何炅的行李箱放到车尾箱，才回到主驾的位置准备发车。

车子发动，何炅打量一下身边的人，虽然一星期多没见，撒贝宁却好像一点也没变，似乎每天也有好好的吃饭，何炅轻轻点头表示很满意。

“怎么了？一星期多没看到我这芳心纵火犯，炅炅是不是想我啦”看到何炅嘴角的笑意，撒老师忍不住去逗他一下。

“当然想你了，想你有没有每天好好的吃饭，想你在家会不会把自己给饿着了，看来是我多虑了”

“哎呀，我不是有你给我准备的食材吗，还有你留下的菜谱，炅炅小厨娘的叮咛我怎么敢忘呢”撒贝宁贱嗖嗖回应着“倒是你，好像瘦了一点，是不是训练很辛苦，你们学校也是，怎么可以让你这个小身板去带队呢”

“没有啦，其实训练也不是很多，基本上是学生们在操练，我们老师们跟助教在陪练，要参与的环节也不多，不怎么辛苦，休息时间也多，而且每天都吃好睡好的，你都不知道，他们不让我干重活，老是让我进厨房”知道撒贝宁心念自己何炅觉得很欣慰。

“不让你干重活是应该的，年轻人嘛就该多磨练，所谓 “玉不琢不成器”我也常常跟我公司里的实习生这样说的”

“好啦，别老埋怨，哪有你说的这么夸张，他们都是年轻勤奋的好孩子，每个人也很主动，也不挑活，在我任教以来，学生们都很积极，所以校方才让我去带队的”

在大学里执教七年以来，每一个的学生都是何炅用心去培育的，勤恳敬业的教学态度，为何炅在教育界建立了美好的形象。

回家前贤内助属性何炅决定到超市买一些食材，准备一下今天的晚饭。

采购完毕，两人回到家里，把行李箱和食材放好，撒贝宁让何炅在客厅休息片刻。

“炅炅啊，前几天你的快递到了，我放到你的房间里，你有空再拆吧，家里我每天都有打扫，回来就好好休息，我还不饿，别着急做晚饭”

“撒撒，我不累啊，那我们还是要吃饭啊，今晚就简单做几个菜，喝两杯，不醉不散这话留待以后吧”何炅在客厅待了一回便闲不住了，回到房间换上家居服，穿起那条粉色围裙走到厨房里，挽起袖子开始了干活。

用热水和面粉弄好一个面团，揉至均匀光滑，在面板上面撒一层干面粉，取出适量面团放在面粉上，揉成扁圆形，擀面皮，然后把馅料包进饺子显得有模有样。

弄完了饺子，又做了几个小菜和汤羹，何炅心满意足地脱下围裙走到饭厅。

“炅炅，你看你一天不干活，浑身都着急，快去洗澡吧，我在这给你看着，你就别担心了"

趁着何炅带着换洗的衣服去洗澡期间，撒贝宁名正言顺到了厨房，准备好晚饭用的酒……

他很想看看到底平常清心寡欲的何炅浪起来会是什么的样子。

何炅突然感觉一股由内往外的炽火，正在慢慢的灼烧这他的五脏六腑，特别是他的后穴酸软瘙痒难忍，湿热的甬道难耐穴肉酥软酸胀、又热又痒。就如同千百只蚂蚁在里面爬行撕咬，直肠不断分泌出灼热的肠液，把身下的内裤不断打湿，甚至都浸出了印子。

“撒撒，撒撒～怎么回事啊，啊……我很热啊～”何炅浑身瘫软的瘫在沙发上，后穴的酥麻酸软和皮肤的空虚，让他不自觉的扭动这身体，试图通过摩擦来缓解身体的饥渴。

每一次扭动都能刺激着何炅发出微弱的呻吟，但这种刺激，可以说是杯水车薪，根本解决不了问题。

撒贝宁看着眼前被熊熊欲火折磨的何炅，整张白净的脸被染的通红。不禁嘴角一斜，露出来邪恶的微笑“炅炅，你怎么了”

这个声音不紧不慢，语调有些上扬，能听出其中有挑逗的意味。

“撒撒，我好难受，帮帮……帮帮……啊～嗯～”何炅的意识快被欲火烧没了，连视线也变的模糊，只能不断地伸手抓挠寻求帮助。

“那你想让我怎么帮你呢”撒贝宁慢慢走过去，跪坐在何炅身上，将何炅的双腿夹在自己双腿之间，上身压近何炅同时单手压制了不断抓自己衬衫的双手。将何炅禁锢在沙发之中。

“我好难受啊……啊～，撒撒，帮帮我”何炅带着哭泣呻吟这，这清亮的小奶声，一声一声的引诱这撒贝宁的欲望，不一会下体就硬起来了，不过还好这点忍耐力，撒律师还是有的。

何炅这边的药效慢慢进入了第一个高潮，让他试图找进一步突破，但身体却被撒贝宁禁锢着。身体被欲火折磨的已经到了忍耐的极限，直到。“唔～啊～”一股电流刺激他的皮肤，给他带来了前所未有的快感。

撒贝宁的手伸入了何炅的浴衣内，抚摸着他滑嫩如婴儿一般的皮肤，不时还按压轻捏如凝脂般的肌肤。恶趣味一样的由上到下的游走有肩膀到脖子再到锁骨，直到在一片禁区停了下来。

撒贝宁放开了何炅的双手，一手帮何炅擦去眼睛边上的泪水，另一只手开始一圈一圈的轻抚着何炅的左边胸肌，快到中间的红圈的时候，又逆时针的画了回去。

大概画了几圈，便用手罩住何炅软软的胸肌揉捏按拉，何炅刚开始还带着哭腔喊着不要的闪躲，赶快床就扭动着挺起胸膛，不自觉地迎合着他的亵玩。

很快撒贝宁不满足于仅仅玩弄乳肉，手开始去触碰已经变硬挺立的的红果，每一次拉扯捏拽，都能让何炅的呻吟变一次调。撒贝宁也重来没有想过自己居然能对一个人被玩弄的呻吟如此上瘾，自己的嘴角也随着呻吟声不断上扬。何炅脸上的欲意让他如此满足，这让他不禁骂自己一声变态。

何炅的胸，不如自己的大但却如此的软弹，竟让自己爱不释手，直到时钟提醒他时间他才知道不能在这逗留了。

下一刻，何炅还没有从强烈的快感中反应过来，就被撒贝宁强硬的抱到自己腿上，跨坐在双股之间。他的后穴比之前瘙痒难忍，从刚才到现在，他屁股下的内裤彻底湿透。弹软的臀肉扭来扭去，撒贝宁那根阴茎隔着西装裤和薄薄的睡衣被他越磨越硬。

这让撒贝宁不敢耽误，继续沿着浴衣的缝隙，慢慢向下游走，到了腰迹，又忍不住环绕着抚摸何炅的细腰，最终轻轻拉下何炅浴衣的带子，另一只手也扶着肩膀上的浴衣轻轻一扒，那件微大的浴衣，便从何炅身上脱落。

还有已经完全湿透的内裤也被扯了下去，何炅如少女一般的身材完全的裸露出来，纤细的腰身，如碧玉的皮肤此刻却被欲色完全打红，刚洗过的身体带着媚药独有的香味，让人沉醉。

前段又长又直的柱体完全挺立起来，前面还分泌着液体，阴囊鼓鼓囊囊的，用手拔完起来非常的有手感。

“不要～不要～撒撒”何炅哭着说到，下体疼的难受让他不自觉的想伸手自慰却被撒贝宁阻止了 。

“撒撒？嗯～”湿热的舌头在他后背留下水印，不停地啃吻打下了一个个吻痕和咬痕“撒撒～，我，我好难受，帮帮我”

撒贝宁听到这话停下了动作，沉默了一会，体会着何炅下身的扭动，此刻感觉何炅就是他的，因为只有他见过这样的炅炅，没有人能夺走他。

“撒撒～啊～嗯”撒贝宁的西裤都快被打湿了。

“可以啊，我帮你但你得回答我一个问题”撒贝宁用低沉且阴深的声音在何炅耳边说，吓得何炅的神智都恢复了几分。

“什么？嗯”

“你是不是有事瞒着我？”

何炅楞了一会，涨红了脸竟然有了些惊愕的表情，脑子里隐约闪过那些人威逼利诱的画面，除了实在忍不住的呻吟没有发出声音。等了一会“我，唔……”

“炅炅，你是不是有事瞒着我”

撒贝宁故意挑逗的声音在何炅大脑中居然幻化有些冰冷:这是在审问我？“我……我没有啊～～”

话还没说完就被撒贝宁捏了一下乳头“没事，我可以等你说实话，不过得换个地方，这里不太舒服”

说着托着他的屁股下了沙发，往卧室走去。骤然的失重让何炅紧紧搂住撒贝宁的脖子，两条赤裸的大腿也紧紧缠住了腰。

卧室里的床只是单人床，但是躺两个人绰绰有余，何炅被撒贝宁放下的瞬间，如皮肤饥渴症一样不仅是皮肤甚至是心里都孤单，痛苦，陷于痛苦的境地内不能自拔。

“啊～”何炅抓着撒贝宁的裤子，试图寻求安慰，这一抓撒贝宁彻底硬了，“差啦”一声衬衫被撕开了，裤子连同内裤也基本是硬扒下来的。

裸露出皮肤并不白皙可以说是有些黝黑，是一种健康的小麦色。明明两人的身高，体型差不多，不过撒贝宁常年健身身材可以说相当好， 隆起的健壮胸肌，扎实的六块腹肌若隐若现。胳膊也是布满了肌肉块，双腿虽细但也刚劲有力。这样的身体可以算的上是中偏上等。在跨下的阴茎已经完全勃起，粗大的肉棒昂扬怒张，圆润的龟头流淌着粘液，柱身青筋环绕蓄势待发。

14.

这男性荷尔蒙的味道不断拍打在何炅，虽然已经被折磨的欲仙欲死，但是心里也有一丝不安的感觉。

“炅炅，我这次问清楚一点，你是不是背这我做了什么事？”撒贝宁一步一步像何炅走过来，声音低沉又有玩味的感觉。之后从床底下拿出准备好的束缚用的绳子一个翻身直接翻到了何炅身边，抚摸他的腰部。

“我没有啊，我……啊，不会那么干的啊”何炅哭着说。何炅在大脑里直接反应是做什么对不起他的事。

“哦？那天私会那个人你是相亲对象吗”撒贝宁就是想逗逗他。他又不是不知道那个就是他们学校法学系的博士，自己还跟他听歌演讲呢。

“我没有跟……啊～女孩相过亲，啊～”

“我也没说是女啊”撒贝宁的手在腰部游走慢慢的，轻柔的抓捏敏感的肚脐，细长的手指也伸进拥挤的小孔里。

“不要啊，那是我的……啊啊啊，同，嗯～事”，手指在肚脐眼里扭动的感觉带着奇特的瘙痒感和微微的痛，膀胱也被刺激着产生浓浓的尿意。

“不要啊～”但是何炅越是扭动身体，刺激来的越猛烈。

“唔～救命啊……”一股黄色的液体从挺立的柱体里涌了出来，顺着何炅的大腿打湿流下，弄湿了大片床单。

“哦，不喜欢他，那你跟那么多年轻人接触就没有喜欢的吗？”

“嗯～”浓浓的耻辱感让何炅一句话也说不出来。

床下有撒贝宁准备好的毛巾，湿巾和手纸，他倒是早就预测到会有这种情况但是没想到这么快。

“撒撒～”何炅哭着看着他清理自己一片狼藉的下体。“我好难受啊～”虽然已经尿出去了，但是下体还是挺翘的，不能释放的痛苦依然折磨着他。

“都这么挺了”撒贝宁一把抓住他准备自慰的双手并把他们用束缚带绑在身后。

“撒撒～让我射，啊～

“好啊不过自慰对于我们炅炅来说多么不雅，还是让我帮帮你吧。“

看着何炅完全挺立起来，便邪邪的笑了一下。下一刻温热口腔直接包裹主了整根柱体，撒贝宁舌头在肉棒和口腔的缝隙之间游走，一点点将性器吞得更深。不知不觉做了一个深喉，深喉时骤然紧缩的嫩肉反而带来更强烈的快感

“不要啊，啊～慢一点，轻一点啊”何炅受不了如此的快感想要蹬踹却被撒贝宁控制住了，只能享受着口交带来的快感，一步步蔓蔓延。

撒贝宁将性器不断地吞吐，有时甚至轻咬轻咬龟头，柔软湿热的舌尖努力探入铃口，牙齿轻轻磨咬微软的肉质，偶尔整个裹住用力一吸，爽得对方浑身痉挛地挺直了腰。

骤然一股白色带着腥臊味的白液射在撒贝宁的嘴里。 撒贝宁倒是没觉得恶心直接吞了下去，之后继续帮何炅收拾下体。

“我看你跟你那帮学生相处的不错啊，有那么一段时间都不怎么回家，回家也心不在焉的。看这几天的照片也蛮嗨的。”

“撒撒，我跟我学生真的没什么，他们是我的学生，我怎么会对他们有感觉呢？还有那段时间的事有点复杂，不太好解释。”一次射精让何炅清醒了一些，不过他现在没什么力气只能脱力的瘫躺着。

“炅炅，你可真是被群狼环伺而不自知啊，你看那张照片就知道，他们几个基本就是修罗场，哪个不是挣扎靠近你。”

“啊？”这个时候何炅想了想确实啊，这简直就被一群窥视他的人包围，还真有点心惊胆战。

“但是……”

“你和学生的关系我明白”撒贝宁把床单撤下来，扔在地上。拿出一个盒子里面和吐真剂一起的外用药膏。

“撒撒？”

撒贝宁把何炅翻了一个面，分开他的大腿，曾经紧致的穴口已经被弄得淫荡不堪，周围被淫威水滋润的如融合的雪糕一样。沾着药膏的手指毫不费力的就进去了，将整个甬道涂了个遍。

“撒撒，撒撒～出去”异物的进入还是让何炅感觉很刺痛。何炅扭动着身体，却让撒贝宁的手指越进越深。“啊～啊～嗯～”

“炅炅为什么对我那么好，帮我做饭，又帮我打扫房间的”

何炅又理解歪了，他以为撒已经怀疑他，对他好是因为故意接近他偷取情报“我们，嗯～是室友啊，不就……啊～得互相照顾吗～又什么……嗯～奇怪的吗？”

“哦，就是单纯的室友吗，你的表现可不像啊，是不是又什么别的感情啊？”撒贝宁一下按着一块软肉，细细的涂抹着药物，一层接着一层。

快感如溪流一般，让何炅语不成调“啊～嗯～我们……唔～啊～是是，知……音。你不说……啊……我们是……伯牙……子期吗？”

“对哈”说着撒贝宁把手抽了出来。“我们之间的感情就是兄弟情呗！ ”

“不是啦～我们啊～，之间的情意，唔～早就早就超过……友情啦”

“那还是，是亲情啦？”撒贝宁双手抱胸说到。

药膏慢慢融化，流向肠道内部，药液渗入粘膜，带来温热与酸软交织的奇异感受，壁肉逐渐变得湿润柔软，内壁带来的麻痒感竟然超过一开始，一时间刚软下去的性器又立起来了。“啊～啊～撒撒～帮我啊”

“好啊”撒贝宁直接上床，打开他被束缚的双手，趁他不注意在他身前重新束缚起来，之后侧卧式抱着他，前胸完全贴合他的后背，支起何炅的左腿，让自己的肉棒完全卡在何炅的后穴口。

一具身体忽然凑近，带着温热而充满肉欲的气息，赤裸的肌肤毫无阻碍地贴到自己身上，何炅不自觉瑟缩了一下。“炅炅，你是不是喜欢我啊？”撒贝宁贴在何炅耳边问。

“啊～啊!”这个问题让何炅懵了，他一时间竟然想不到怎么回答稳妥。

何炅下体在穴口，不断摩擦，将穴口弄得黏腻，不断有液体流出，穴口一张一合，似乎在吸引撒贝宁的欲望进入。

“炅炅”

但是撒贝宁像是玩一般，怎么也不进去，就是用这种挑逗的方法给何炅带了一阵阵微弱的快感。

何炅此时全身通红，眼角已经带上来泪珠，药物已经让他又一次完全陷入情欲之中，比之前还要猛烈，撒贝宁这么挑逗他，更是让何炅在欲望的漩涡无法自拔。

只能用带着生理性哭腔说到“撒撒，给我”

“好啊，回答我爱不爱我”

“我……”何炅开始迟疑了

“怎么这么难回答吗“撒贝宁的手掌按压何炅击突的乳珠，引起了了何的一阵惊呼“不要啊”

撒贝宁的手盖住了何的胸部，用手盖住揉捏玩弄，特别是到了乳晕的地方细细的捏掐，甚至用指甲刮蹭他的乳粒，看着红红的果实慢慢挺立起来。

“喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢这么难回答吗”

撒贝宁将龟头慢慢没入何炅的后穴冲开稚嫩的软肉和一层层褶皱，被细腻而柔软的肠道包裹，慢慢往里推，直到何炅又一点解放的感觉，便大力的抽出来。  
“啊﹗给我啊，撒撒……”

“回答我的问题﹗”

“我……啊”撒贝宁有一次将龟头插入，但又如同刚才一样，每次都点没到就停下。反反复复几次。何炅已经完全被情欲控制理智，扭动着身子蹭着撒贝宁的肉棒。

这一举动直接让撒贝宁把何炅整个翻过来，自己骑坐在何炅的双腿上。“要不回答三个字要不两个很难吗？”

“没有，只不过……啊？”

撒贝宁将他的小果实用指缝夹了起来，附身吸吮起来，有时还拿舌头一圈一圈的沁舔他的乳晕，或轻咬他的红果。

“嗯啊”一阵阵愉悦的快感袭来，何炅有些语不成句。

“还不回答吗”没等何炅回答，撒贝宁就喊着何炅的整个乳晕用力的吸吮。

“啊……”何炅的整个乳晕都红肿起来比以前大了一倍。但是撒贝宁没有打算放过何炅。

一寸寸啃吻何炅的腹肌，留下红的紫的吻痕淤痕。

“为什么这么难难回答，还是说你接近我真有特殊企图”撒贝宁就想逗逗他，谁想他突然，尖叫着哭起来。

“没有……没有撒撒。我是真心实意的，我没有什么特别的企图。我害怕我真的怕，我说实话你起疑心，觉得我是有目的。之后连朋友都做不成了，其实那些人跟我说那些我根本没有理，我没有背叛你……没有”说着何炅的眼泪止不住的流了下来。

“我没有怀疑你背叛我啊”撒贝宁坐起来，拿起手帕轻轻的擦下他眼眶周围的泪水。另一只手则去解开何炅双手的束缚。

“你不就是担心别人威胁你的事让我知道我会误会吗，我早就知道了，你那几天心不在焉菜都是咸的，一看就知道有事”

撒贝宁看着懵b的何炅接着说“那帮人的小九九我还不知道吗？你以为那么多次威胁，真的靠你的嘴遁就能解决啊？炅炅你还真是单纯啊”

撒贝宁顺手就捏了一下何炅的小鼻子“你那个学法学的同事我认识，他都跟我说了。”

“你怎么不告诉我？”

“鬼知道告诉你，会不会出什么幺蛾子的事，还不如让你不知道的好。你要是真的参与进来才是真的麻烦”

“那为什么？”何炅用近乎呜咽的声音问。

“今晚跟老同学去唱KTV，进去没多久，我们就被安排了房间，期间就看见有一群西装革履，好像是专业人士打扮的来到KTV，他们的房间就在我们的包间隔壁，进包间之前，他们其中一个跟我有眼神接触，所以我就回以一个简单的点头微笑，然后回到我的房间里……

我的心理承受能力并不强，不可以让撒老师知道我那不可告人的小心意，即使撒老师有意无意的试探，也不能让他看出端倪。

在错误的时间，爱上对的人，这是我的错……

清醒一点，就一直保持这种室友的关系吧”也不知道是撒贝宁照相机记忆的能力还是太过在意。只是看过几遍既然一字不差的背完了几段。

“撒撒～你看过我的日记”何炅眼睛像个兔子一样的看着他，鼻音很重还不时有眼泪流出。

撒贝宁点了点头“不是故意的就是……意外看到的。”

“那你为什么？”

“我就是想听到你说出真相，因为我也喜欢你。”撒贝宁笑了一下随即何炅也笑了，不过吃时药效还没有解开，他的声音还带着呻吟和喘息。“我以为，你听了别人的谣言，觉得我背叛了你呢”

“我怎么会不相信你呢”

“抱歉”何炅扭动着身子保持着仅有的理智，低声问“那你这个药有解药吗？”

“那个内服的有，但你一直不说实话。我就用外用的了，这个也有，就是”撒贝宁舔了一下嘴唇，做了一个邪恶的表情“被肏一顿就可以了”

“啊啊，撒撒，你**”药效一下又上来了，何炅感觉整个身体被蚂蚁咬了一样，瘙痒难受甚至骂出平生第一句脏话。“给我啊，撒撒快给我”

“炅炅，你喜欢的人是谁？”

“撒撒～”

“你最爱的人是谁？”

“撒撒啊！啊～，快进来”痛苦积累在何炅身体已经快到无法承受的地步。何炅就希望撒贝宁马上进来把自己肏成一坨软泥。  
“不过，你不相信我这个我还是要算账的，”

“什么”何炅难受的说。

“到时候你就知道了”撒贝宁笑着说

撒贝宁把何炅整个压在身子下面，分开何炅的双腿，完完全全的控制了何炅身体，接下来就是两人记忆印象最深刻的印象之一。

药物的作用让后穴软成一摊水，贪婪的吸吮着撒贝宁的龟头，稍稍一碰，就会不断分泌着甜腻之汁液，基本上都不用扩张，现在何炅的身子可以说达到最合适做爱的状态。

“我们要开始喽，炅炅”撒贝宁说。

“啊～快点，嗯～给我”药物的作用已经达到最后也是最大的高潮，现在何炅恨不得被撒贝宁肏透。

下一刻灼热的巨物插入，何炅一下自己尖叫出来，后穴不断排斥着异物，但又因为药物的力量软肉又极力的吸吮和挽留，撒贝宁并没有很快继续，他享受了一会小嘴温柔的吸吮，直到后穴已经完全适应了他才继续。

撒贝宁掐着何炅的腰，分开何炅的大腿，巨物在他的后穴中进进出出，速度不断加快。巨大的肉棒甚至可以穿透整个后穴，后穴对巨物的吸吮和挽留，让撒贝宁沉沦于情欲的幻境中，不知不觉那根滚烫的硬物又大了一圈

“啊，啊，啊！慢一点撒撒，啊～嗯～慢一点“何炅眼睛哭的跟个兔子一样，快感累积如电流一样刺激何炅的大，爽的身体开始自觉的迎合起来，双腿渐渐盘上撒贝宁的腰身，希望被填的更满。 整个身体也由小龙虾一样的红变得深红。

突然硬物碰到了一个特殊的软物，引得何炅浑身一震，呻吟声整个变了一个调。对敏感点的打击让他扬起了头颅，撒贝宁就顺着他的脖子吸吮他的耳垂，发出黏腻的水声。

不过撒贝宁下半身并没有停，他不断开始不断地研磨那一点，从不同的角度进去，每一次都能逼出何炅呻吟声。

“撒撒～撒撒～啊，慢点“淫荡的水声以及肉体的拍打声在整个屋子里荡漾。

撒贝宁抽插的越来越快，快感一步步可怕的占领了何炅大脑，甚至多到让他发不出声音，下身随着撒贝宁再次深深的顶胯，射出来浓稠的白液。这让撒贝宁下的人，浑身肌肉绷紧，又很快慵懒的松弛下来。撒贝宁摸了一下地上的白液，趴在他的背上，对着他的耳朵轻生说“舒服吗，炅炅？”  
“嗯～”  
“你是谁的男女朋友，炅炅”撒贝宁有手背擦了擦他眼眶边的泪水。

“谁，嗯～，是女朋友啊，我是男……”何炅用微微哑的声音说到。

“谁的？”撒贝宁再次顶进去直接顶到敏感点。

“啊哈～”

“谁的？”撒贝宁又开始抽查起来，粗大的阴茎将后穴贯通个边。

“你的，你的。”何炅哭着说

“我的什么”撒贝宁把何炅抱起来成侧卧的姿势。双手伸到何炅已经被玩弄的满是牙印吻痕的胸部，捏了捏红的诱人的茱萸。

"女朋友，啊～，不要啊”

“再讲一遍”撒贝宁的嘴再何炅的后背上游走把原有的印记再度加深。

“女朋友，啊哈～嗯～啊～”

撒贝宁下身继续像深处探索，被情欲控制的大脑让他的动作如野兽交配一般，迅猛而强大。后穴被彻底，插的软烂，只有每次抽插都能带出大量的肠液和白色浑浊的精液。

这场情事持续了太久，何炅好几次体力不支地晕过去，又在过盛的快感中醒过来，浑身无力地被对方摆成各种姿势，换着花样地操干玩弄。

当撒贝宁最终抽出来的时候，何炅整个身子自己瘫软下去，连找回自己意识的力气都没有了。

撒贝宁低头吻上那双还是喘着粗气的唇，毫不费力地齿关，和对方唇舌交缠，缠绵悱恻的吻着下面的那个人。

舌头不断地缠绕，基本舔舐过何炅嘴里每个地方，拉出道道银丝。

“炅炅，我爱你”此刻撒贝宁的眼神无敌的温和 “嫁给我吧” 深情而真诚……


End file.
